Florida family fun
by mirdaishan
Summary: When Greg's parents wanna celebrate their anniversary in Florida with their entire family, Greg asks Morgan to come with him as a friend, just so he won't have to face his cousins alone. It doesn't take Morgan very long to find out he wants her to be more than a friend, but will they ever get a chance to tell each other with his family around?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, starting a new multiple chapter story for you all to enjoy! I hope you'll all like it!  
****Oh, and I started writing this story already before the last S15 CSI episode, so Nick is still in this chapter.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Except for the obvious fact that she always liked to watch him, Morgan had been watching Greg for another reason this time. Ever since she had walked into the breakroom he had been staring at a letter in his hands. He had barely greeted her, he hadn't looked up, he hadn't even smiled at her like he always did! At first Morgan had thought it was because the letter contained bad news, but then she had figured it couldn't be that bad or he would have said something or at least shown more emotions.

"That must be one interesting letter," she finally said.

"Huh?" Greg looked up. It seemed like he only realized now she was there. She gave him a quick smile. "Don't tell you didn't notice me coming in!"

"Actually I didn't," he confessed. She pretended to be offended. "You? Not noticing me coming in? Ouch!"

To her relief he grinned at her.

"I'm sorry, I will look at you twice as long the next time I see you!" he promised her with a smile. She grinned back at him. "I'm sure that'll be quite the sacrifice for you! Now, tell me about the letter! Bad news?"

"Well… I guess not, although to me it is," he said, which caused her to give him a confused look. "That _is_ one interesting letter!"

He grinned at her again. "No, don't worry! You see, it's my parents' anniversary next month. They wanna celebrate it by bringing the whole family together: me, my father's brother and his sons, my mother's sister and her husband… Like one big happy family…"

"Sounds like they can easily count you out," Morgan understood with a little smile.

"Oh, yeah!" Greg sighed. "My mother's sister and her husband are okay, but my cousins… One of them is called Jerke, he actually inspired me to solve a case once… Sara called him 'Jerker' then, but that actually describes him and his brothers very well, if you know what I mean!"

Morgan nodded to reassure him. "I know what you mean. And I also kinda get why you don't wanna go…"

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "It may be stupid, but I really don't wanna face them. They always make me feel like… like I'm wasting my life, that I'm not good at anything. And mostly they make me feel bad because I don't even have a girlfriend! Jerke is married and his brothers have one girlfriend after the other! Me, I can't even remember the last time I had a date!"

"What about that time we went out for a beer together?" Morgan softly said. She knew Greg had called it 'Taking a _friend_ out for a beer', but to her it had definitely been a date!

Greg looked at her. After a moment of silence he said: "Okay, so I can remember the last time I went out on a date, but it still doesn't change the situation!"

Morgan tried to hide a happy smile. He had agreed on that morning being a date, that had to mean something! Of course it means something, you silly, you know he likes you, she reminded herself. She quickly shook the thought out of her head and leaned in a little closer. "Look, if you really don't wanna go, why don't you blame Russell? Tell your parents you can't get any time off…"

Greg shook his head. "No, I'll have to go, even if I have to quit my job for it! I'm their only child, they'll never accept me not coming! If I tell them Russell won't give me any days off, they'll probably call him and agree on a new date together with him!"

Morgan leaned back in her chair. Before she could come up with a new idea, Henry appeared in the doorway. "Eh, Greg, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've texted you a couple of times already that I had your results… I thought you wanted them as soon as I had them?"

"Oh, yeah…" Greg obviously had forgotten all about his case after reading the letter. He got up and smiled at Morgan. "Thanks for trying to help me, but I don't think this is one you can help me with…"

He left the breakroom with Henry. Morgan watched the now empty hallway for a while, deeply lost in thoughts. Greg's words echoed in her head: _I don't think this is one you can help me with_… Why not? There had to be something she could do! The only question was what…

While scanning fingerprints into the computer – a job that didn't require much attention as she didn't need to do any comparing yet – she kept thinking about it. Greg was obviously mostly bothered with the fact that he had to face his cousins without a girlfriend. If they were as bad as Greg had made them sound, they probably wouldn't be impressed by all the cases he had solved.

Finally, by the time shift was nearly over, she had thought of something. She quickly locked away the evidence, logged off from her computer and went to find Greg. He was standing in the hallway talking to Nick, but as soon as he saw her, he smiled at her.

"I'll catch you later, man," Nick immediately took the hint. He went into the locker room, grabbed his things and left. Greg waited till he had disappeared from sight before he looked at Morgan with his eyebrows raised up high. "You look like you've got something on your mind!"

"Oh, yes!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "You remember how you told me that you hated having to face your cousins without a girlfriend? Well, what if I pretend to be your girlfriend when you meet them?"

To her surprise Greg didn't react as enthusiastic as she had hoped he would.

"I'm not sure lying to them is such a good idea," he said a little hesitantly. "They'll have an entire week to ask questions and all, it'll be far too risky!"

"An entire week?" she repeated. "I thought it was just dinner or a day of activities at the most…"

"No, didn't I tell you?" Greg got the letter from his locker and showed it to her. "My parents wanna bring the whole family to Florida for a week. They're going to rent two vacation homes where we'll be staying and they wanna at least go to Walt Disney World one day, also because Jerke's kids will love it. Did I really not tell you about that?"

"No, you forgot to mention that part…" she said with a little, awkward smile.

"Oh… Sorry…" Greg grinned a little. "I must have forgotten because I was thinking about having to face my cousins… Thanks for trying to help me, but I don't wanna solve my problem with lying."

He fell silent for a moment, then he suddenly said: "Unless…"

Morgan's heart immediately jumped up. _Unless you actually are my girlfriend…_ She could already hear him say it. Come on, just say it, she begged him in her head.

"Unless of course you wanna come anyway, as a friend," Greg finished his sentence. Morgan's heart dropped. That was not what she had wanted to hear! Then again, when he had asked her out he had said he wanted to take a _friend_ out for a beer and just hours earlier he had agreed with her on it being a real date…

"What?" Greg said, noticing the disappointed look Morgan had been unable to hide. "You don't wanna come to Florida with me? No, let me rephrase that: you don't wanna come on a _free_ trip to Florida with me? My parents are paying for everything…"

She smiled at him, trying to hide her disappointment about the word friend a little better. "Of course I wanna come to Florida with you. And I don't care about the money. If necessary, I'll be happy to pay for my own flight and stay."

"Great, I'll go call my parents and tell them I'm bringing a date!" he smiled happily at her. "I'll let you know when I know all the details, see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow," she repeated as he had already left the breakroom. Heaving a deep sigh she leaned backwards against the lockers. How was it possible for a guy to confuse her this much? First going to Florida with him as a _friend_ and then telling his parents about bringing a _date_… Why couldn't he just be honest about his feelings for her? Because she was sure that he had them, but that he was just too shy to admit them. Then again, so are you, she reminded herself. You're not saying anything either, you're just dropping hints that he won't pick up because he's too shy!

"Great," she murmured to herself. Like this, they were never going to get anywhere! Then she realized something else: being away from Las Vegas might be the perfect opportunity to let him know how she felt or to get him to admit his feelings for her… With a smile she closed her locker door. Friend or a date, after Florida there'd be no question about it anymore, she decided. She'd actually be his girlfriend!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! I always love reading them, so please keep them coming! :)  
****Here's the next chapter: Morgan meets Greg's parents... Hope you like it! :D**

_**Chapter 2**_

The weeks till their day of departure to Florida passed quickly. Morgan tried not to focus too much on finding out whether Greg thought about her as just a friend or not as she figured she'd have plenty of time for that in Florida. Greg didn't make it easy for her, though: he kept teasing her about seeing her in her bathing suit and he wondered out loud if there would be a possibility to spend some time together, away from the rest of his family. Morgan tried not to think about it and finally joked back: "What about me seeing you in your swim shorts?"

To her surprise Greg immediately fell silent. She raised her eyebrows. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I, eh… I'm just not much of a swimmer," he quickly said before changing the subject: "What time should I pick you up tomorrow to go to the airport? Nine or so?"

"Nine is fine," she nodded, deciding not to comment on his quick change of subject. There probably was a reason for it and she was most likely to find out in Florida anyway.

The next day Greg picked up Morgan from her house at nine, as they had agreed upon. They drove to the airport talking about all kinds of things – old cases, the weather in Florida, Mickey Mouse – and continued this while they were waiting for their plane to board and during the flight.

When they had arrived at Orlando International Airport and picked up their luggage, Greg led the way over to the car rental desk.

"Yes, I have the reservation here, I'll need a copy of the driver's license – Greg Sanders," the girl behind the desk read from her computer screen. Greg, handing the girl his license, smiled at Morgan. "Guess my parents forgot to list you as a second driver…"

Morgan rolled her eyes. "And of course you had nothing to do with it!"

Greg looked at her with big, innocent eyes that made her melt on the inside. Before he could say anything, the girl handed him back his driver's license along with the instructions on where they could choose their car.

"I'll let you choose, okay?" Greg smiled at Morgan. She nudged him with her elbow. "If you think that's going to make me forgive you, you're wrong, Sanders!"

Greg held up a paper with driving instructions. "I'll also let you navigate…"

Morgan rolled her eyes again before smiling at him to let him know she didn't mind him teasing her.

She followed him over to the car rental parking lot, chose their car and waited for him to load their suitcases into the trunk. Giving him short, clear instructions she then led him away from the airport and to the address where his parents were staying.

"And then it's number 4641…" she said when she had reached the end of the page. Greg slowed the car down and parked it in front of a vacation home with number 4641 on the mailbox. "Are you sure you gave me the right directions?"

"What? You don't trust me to navigate either?" She raised her eyebrows. Greg gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course I trust you to navigate, it's just… Wow!"

They both got out of the car and looked at the beautiful villa they had parked in front of. Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "I guess your parents must have really saved up for this…"

"Yeah, definitely!" Greg shook his head, still amazed. "It kinda makes me feel really happy we decided not to lie…"

Morgan forced herself to smile. "Yeah, me too…"

Only it would have been so much better if they wouldn't have had to lie because their lie was actually the truth! What would it take to get him to admit he wanted her to be his girlfriend? Morgan didn't have time to think about it as the door of the villa opened.

"I knew I heard something!" A woman with blonde hair dressed in a summery shirt and shorts ran up to Greg. "Oh, there's my little Greggy!"

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Obviously embarrassed by his mother's greeting Greg just padded her a little on the back. His mother took a small step back and looked at him. "Oh, my little boy, just look at you! And your hair, you look so grown up! Oh, my little Greggy!"

She hugged him again. Morgan tried to hide a smile as she saw Greg's face.

"Anna, give the boy some space to breathe!"

Morgan turned around and saw Greg's father walking towards his son. It wasn't hard to see where Greg had gotten his looks: he and his father both had the same sandy colored hair and the same brown eyes.

"Hello, son!" Greg's father greeted him, giving him a hug. "Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Dad!" Greg smiled at him.

"Did you have a good flight?" his father wanted to know, holding out his arm to stop his wife, who wanted to hug Greg again.

"Yeah, great," Greg nodded, quickly taking a step back as he had clearly noticed his mother's eagerness to hug him again as well. He turned around and smiled at Morgan. "Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet Morgan Brody, a colleague of mine from Las Vegas and a _really_ good friend."

Why did he put so much emphasis on the word 'really'? Morgan tried to push the thought out of her mind and smiled at Greg's parents. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Sanders."

"Oh, honey, don't be silly, just call me Anna!" Greg's mother said.

"O… oh!" Morgan had wanted to say 'okay', but she didn't get the chance as Greg's mother was already hugging her. Surprised, Morgan smiled a little at her.

"You can call me Nils," Greg's father said with a friendly smile, rescuing her from the tight hug Greg's mother was giving her. He held out his hand to shake hers. "It's very nice to meet you too, Morgan."

"Nice to meet you, Nils," Morgan smiled back at him. She already had the feeling she was going to like Greg's father, but she'd have to get used to Greg's enthusiastic mother!

"Come on, let's go inside, it'll be nice and cool there!" Greg's mother said, wrapping an arm around Morgan's shoulders and gently pulling her along towards the house. "The boys will get the luggage, don't you worry about that, honey! It's much too hot for us to do things like that, don't you agree?"

"Greg and I live in Vegas, we're kinda used to high temperatures," Morgan carefully said, hoping Greg's mother wouldn't take it the wrong way. To her relief, Anna laughed. "Oh, of course! Greggy's father and I live in San Gabriel, that's near Los Angeles, we have a lot of high temperatures there as well, but it's still different here, don't you think so?"

"Oh, well, eh, we only just got here, I haven't had much time yet to decide," Morgan stuttered, feeling a little insecure. Quickly changing the subject, she said: "Wow, this place is beautiful!"

"Yeah, Greggy's father and I wanted to do something really special for our anniversary," Anna said as she led Morgan to the living room in the middle of the house. "We have three bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, you and Greggy will have to choose which bedroom you'd like."

"What are the choices?"

Morgan turned around and saw Greg and his father had entered the house with the luggage. Greg was carrying her suitcase, so she quickly walked over to him and took it from him. He didn't even notice it as he was still looking at his mother.

"Well, your Daddy and I have the one on the right there, so you have two choices," Anna said. "There's one bedroom on the left with a bathroom attached to it and a door from the bathroom to the pool area, but there's two separate beds in it. The other bedroom is the one on the right there, which does have a double bed, but the bathroom entrance is not attached to the bedroom and the room is located at the front of the house, which means you'll be woken up early every day when they come to collect the trash."

Greg looked at Morgan. "I'll take that one then, I don't mind waking up early."

She grinned at him. "Just say you want that double bed all to yourself!"

He just grinned back at her as a response.

"Oh, I thought…"

They both turned around to look at Greg's mother. She looked a little confused. "I thought you two… Since you said a really good friend… I just assumed…"

That we were dating? Yeah, I wish, Morgan thought. From the corner of her eyes she could see Greg was blushing, even though he tried to hide it by looking at his suitcase.

"Anna, why don't we let these two unpack and settle in for a moment before they join us at the pool?" Nils suggested, breaking the awkward tension there suddenly was in the room. He looked at Morgan. "Do you need a hand with your suitcase?"

She smiled at him. "No, thanks, I'll be fine. Let's see, my room was over there, right?"

"I'll walk you to it," Greg's mother immediately said. Since it was only about ten feet to the bedroom Morgan didn't really think it was necessary, but she didn't say anything as she didn't want to offend Greg's mother.

On her way over to her room, she noticed some pictures that had been put on the shelf above the television.

"Wait, is that you, Greg?" Morgan suddenly realized. He tried to rush over to her, but his mother had already grabbed one of the picture frames. "Yes, I always take Greggy's pictures when I travel! Wasn't he just the cutest little baby?"

She held up the picture which was of Greg as a baby, just wearing diapers. In another photo he was about three years old and his face was covered in whipped cream from a birthday cake.

"Mum, I…" Greg started, but his mother had already grabbed another photo. "This was taken when he had won the Junior Science Fair at school. He was the youngest winner ever!"

Morgan tried really hard not to smile, but she didn't quite succeed. Only when she noticed how embarrassed, almost ashamed, Greg looked, her smile disappeared.

"I'll go unpack," she decided.

"Oh, sure, dear, if you need anything, just let me know!" Greg's mother said. "There's clean towels in the bathroom, if you need any more, just tell me, okay? We'll be out by the pool."

"Thank you, Mrs… eh… Anna," Morgan quickly nodded. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, letting out a deep sigh. Why hadn't Greg told her about his mother before? Probably because she would have decided not to come, she answered her own question. And by the look on Greg's face earlier he would have been really happy if she hadn't!

Suddenly she remembered something. She quickly grabbed her cellphone and found the message her mother had sent her just two weeks ago. Checking if it was safe first, she left her bedroom and went over to Greg's. She knocked on the closed door. "Greg? It's me, Morgan, can I come in?"

"Door's open!"

She opened the door and stepped into his bedroom, finding him sitting on his bed, staring at his still closed suitcase.

"Do you think you'll manage to unpack before we leave?" she joked. He looked up at her, clearly not in the mood to smile. She sat down next to him on the bed and showed him the message her mother had sent her. "Here."

Greg looked at the photo of a little girl with two little pigtails.

"I was about two there," she told him. "I just thought I'd show it to you just so we're even. You know, since I saw… those pictures of you…"

Greg smiled at the little girl in the photo for a moment before handing her cellphone back over to her. "Thanks. Although it's not nearly as embarrassing as that photo of me in a diaper!"

Morgan couldn't help but agree with him. To try and cheer him up, she said: "I guess it's different when you're a baby. Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone what I saw, okay?"

"You'll probably just take a picture of it and use it back in Vegas to blackmail me," Greg murmured. Morgan pretended she was actually thinking about it. "Good idea…"

She avoided the pillow Greg threw at her and grinned. "Come on, just get changed and join me at the pool, okay?"

"I'll be right there," Greg promised her. Smiling, she left the room. She had a feeling that together they would get through this week with his mother!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! :) As requested, there's (I hope!) a little more action in this chapter, but I did mean for this story to go slow, so please give it some time and keep reading!  
****Hope you'll all like this new chapter, please leave me a review to let me know what you think!**

_**Chapter 3**_

In her room Morgan unpacked a little before changing into her bathing suit. She quickly grabbed a towel and then went outside to the pool area. Greg's mother was already in the pool, while his father was reading a magazine on one of the chairs.

"Come on in to the water, the temperature's great this time of day!" Greg's mother called out to her. Morgan quickly put down her towel and walked over to the pool. She carefully stepped onto the stairs of the pool, but as the water felt really cold she decided to just get in at once. She couldn't help but let out a little squeal when she did, the water felt so cold! Luckily it changed after a few moments and she felt comfortably swimming up and down the pool calmly.

"Where's Greg?" Greg's father asked her.

"Oh, he said he'd be right here," Morgan told him. She moved away from the stairs to give Greg's mother the chance to get out of the pool and then swam back to the other end. Just as she wanted to turn around again, she saw Greg was coming out of the house. He was dressed in shorts and a T-shirt, but he didn't have a towel with him. Morgan watched him take off his slippers and then sit down on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. She swam over to him and splashed him a little. "Aren't you gonna get in?"

"I already told you: I'm not much of a swimmer," he said to her. She splashed him again, a little more this time. "Oh, come on, just a few minutes!"

He moved to the side to avoid her splashing. "No, thanks."

With her eyebrows raised up she looked at him. He looked comfortable enough sitting on the edge of the pool, but there was obviously no way he was going to get into the water.

"You do know how to swim, right?" she said. Before Greg could say something, his father already called out: "You bet he knows how to swim! His cannonball was once voted best in all of San Gabriel!"

Smiling, Morgan turned to Greg, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "It was no big deal."

"Oh, it sure was, you should have seen him!" Greg's mother said. "You see, my poor little Greggy always got teased a lot in school. He wasn't on any of the sports teams, but he did like to swim, only the other kids didn't let him. They'd pull down his swim shorts when he was getting ready to dive or they'd tackle him when he was about to jump in…"

Greg's face told Morgan his mother could have easily left out this story out of the conversation. She pushed herself out of the pool and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry those kids were so mean to you," she softly whispered to him, so his parents wouldn't hear her. "But I promise I'll never do something like that! Come on, just get into the water with me for a few minutes… please?"

She smiled at him. "You got to see me in a bathing suit, how about me seeing you in your swim shorts?"

For a moment Greg seemed to consider getting into the water with her. Morgan's heart already jumped up, would this be the first time she'd get to see him without his shirt on?

"Come on, son, just take off your shirt and jump into that water!" his father called out. Before Morgan had realized what had happened, Greg had gotten up, shouted: "I just don't wanna swim!" and disappeared into the house. Both Greg's parents immediately fell silent, staring at the door their son had disappeared through.

"I'll go talk to him," Morgan decided. She got up, wrapped her towel around herself and walked into the house. She tried to ignore the cold from the air conditioning and hurried over to Greg's room. Knocking on the door, she softly said: "Greg, can I come in? It's me, Morgan!"

When she didn't hear anything, she carefully pushed the door open. Greg was lying on his bed, but as soon as he saw her, he sat up. "Leave me alone, I don't feel like talking."

Morgan quickly scanned the room with her eyes. On the desk next to the bed she saw a towel, which she took and put down on the bed before sitting down.

"I do," she softly said to Greg. She gently put her hand on his arm so he'd look at her. "What's going on, Greg? Please tell, I'm getting worried!"

He looked at her for a moment before staring at his hands again. "I'm fine, I just don't wanna talk."

This time she placed her hand under his chin, giving him a begging look. "Please? You know you can trust me, right?"

She didn't know what it was, but as he kept looking at her, Greg suddenly seemed to realize he couldn't keep silent any longer.

"When I was still working in DNA, there was an explosion," he started. "I got thrown through a window and ended up with a lot of glass fragments in my back and sides…"

Morgan froze. What? That was horrible!

"In the end all of the glass was removed, but they left some pretty bad looking scars," Greg continued. "Every time my mother sees them, she freaks out and gives me this story about how dangerous our job is. I just don't want that! And I don't want you to see them either… I don't want you to think that I look like some kind of freak…"

He turned away from her to avoid her look. She carefully touched his shoulder, making him look at her again. "I could never think that… And besides, I've got a few scars of my own…"

She turned around and lifted up her hair, which she had tied into a ponytail earlier. The ponytail had covered most of the back of her neck earlier, but now she had lifted it up, she had revealed a large red scar just below her hair line.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Greg already sounded worried. She turned around to look at him. "When my parents first told me they were going to get a divorce, I refused to spend the fourth of July with them. Instead, I went out with a group of friends… Older friends… They had brought some beer to the party and as they were getting drunk, they started to play around with some fireworks. One of those fireworks hit the back of my neck just as it caught fire…"

She could hear Greg gasping for air.

"They managed to put out the fire rather quickly luckily, but it had burnt a lot of my hair and my skin… My hair grew back, but my skin never completely healed…" she finished her story. Greg remained silent. Trying to catch his eye, she smiled a little. "I showed you mine… Ready to show me yours?"

He sighed deeply before nodding. "Okay… Just… don't freak out, okay?"

"I won't," she promised him. She watched him turn around and lift up his shirt. She immediately had to bite her lip as his scars were definitely much worse than hers. They covered most of his back and part of his side as well. Carefully she touched one of the scars on the right side of his back.

"That one got infected," Greg told her, knowing which scar she was touching. "They didn't realize some very tiny glass splinters got left behind in the wound, resulting in this…"

"It looks so painful," she whispered. As she moved her fingers up and down his back, she noticed he was getting goose bumps. She quickly pulled back her hand. "Sorry…"

He looked at her without saying a word. Suddenly she felt goose bumps as well. A little shy she made sure her ponytail covered the scar on the back of her neck again. When she felt Greg's hand on her arm, she looked up.

"You said you had some scars of your own… plural. You've only shown me one, what about the rest?" he asked her with a little teasing smile. Knowing he was fine again, she nudged him. "Not so fast, Sanders, one step at a time!"

Grinning, he leaned back. She nudged him again. "Come on, let's go for a swim!"

He smiled at her, a real, big smile this time. "Sure! Let me just grab another towel!"

She waited till he was ready and then walked outside with him.

"You go ahead, I'll be right in," he promised her. She quickly threw her towel on a chair and jumped into the pool, ignoring the questioning looks Greg's parents were giving her. Just as she wanted to turn around to call out to Greg, a huge wave washed over her, making her disappear under water. She swam back to the surface as quickly as she could, gasping for breath. Next to her, Greg's grinning face appeared as he had just cannonballed into the pool.

"Nice one, son!" his father called out. Morgan shook her head. "I'll get you for that, Sanders!"

She tried to splash him, but he was already swimming away. She quickly took after him, trying to grab his arms. He pulled back, disappeared under water and swam to the other side of the pool. She followed him, deciding not to give up until she had at least pushed him under water. He had obviously decided he wasn't going to give up either as he kept swimming away or tried to grab her arms instead. Somewhere during their playful fight, they suddenly found themselves with their faces only inches apart from each other.

Morgan tried not to breathe. It felt like her heart was standing still. Would this be the moment they'd kiss for the first time? She could see Greg hesitating, but he did move a little towards her. Just as she wanted to do the same, Greg's mother called out: "What should we have for dinner tonight?"

Both Greg and Morgan quickly swam away from each other. Morgan dove under water, reappearing again on the other end of the pool.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she said. The look on Greg's father's face told her he had noticed that his wife had just ruined a very special moment. Greg's mother obviously hadn't, she just chatted on: "I was just wondering what we could have for dinner tonight, I'm getting a little hungry! There's a nice buffet restaurant not too far from here, how about we go there?"

"Sure, I'll go change then," Morgan decided. Anything to get away from this tense situation! She got out of the pool, grabbed her things and hurried into her bathroom. It wasn't until she heard Greg mentioning her name that she realized the bathroom windows were open.

"I should never have brought Morgan here!" she heard him say. "Don't you get it, Mum? You keep embarrassing me in front of her!"

Morgan knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop, but she just couldn't help it.

"Come on, son, what's really going on between you two?" she heard Greg's father say. "Are you two dating?"

"No…" It wasn't hard to understand the 'No' Greg said: right now the answer was 'no', but he'd love the answer to be 'yes'!

"You like her?" Greg's mother sounded kind of surprised.

"Yes… Yes!" Greg's first 'yes' had barely been audible, but his second one definitely was. "You don't get it, do you? She's the most amazing woman I've ever met, I'm crazy about her!"

Morgan quickly covered her mouth not to scream. He had actually said out loud he was crazy about her!

"I was hoping I could tell her now that we're away from Vegas and everyone there, but it's just not working out with you telling all those embarrassing stories about me!" Greg continued to mostly his mother.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she softly said. "I'll, eh, I'll try to mind what I'm saying…"

She sounded hurt, but right now Morgan couldn't get herself to feel sorry for Greg's mother. Greg had actually said out loud that he was crazy about her! How could this day get any better?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews after the last chapter, it makes me so happy to know you're enjoying this story!  
****Here's a new chapter for you all, hopefully you'll enjoy this as much as the last one. Just leave me a review to let me know! :)**

_**Chapter 4**_

Trying hard not to look too happy and excited about what she had heard, Morgan left her room half an hour later. She smiled at Greg's parents. "I'm all ready to go!"

Greg's father smiled back at her, Greg's mother just stared at the floor. It was obvious Greg's words had hurt her, although that probably hadn't been his intention.

"We're just waiting for Greg," Greg's father explained to Morgan.

"I'll go see if he's ready," she immediately offered. She walked over to Greg's room and knocked on the door. "You ready to go, Greg? I'm getting kinda hurry…"

A few moments later Greg left his room, but he didn't smile at her like he usually did. Clearly he felt bad about what he had said to his mother as well.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he softly said. Morgan tried to hold in a deep sigh. This day couldn't get any better, but it could definitely get worse!

The dinner they had was probably the longest hour in each one of their lives. Greg's father tried to keep a conversation going by asking Morgan questions, to which she politely replied. Neither Greg nor his mother said anything the entire time and after about forty minutes, Greg's father gave up as well and they finished dinner in silence.

After leaving the restaurant, they drove back to the villa, where Greg said right away: "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"We best get to bed as well, we have to get up early," Greg's father said. He turned to Morgan and explained: "We have to pick up Greg's cousins and his uncle and aunt from the airport tomorrow morning. We'll try not to make too much noise!" he added with a smile. Morgan smiled back at him. "Thanks! Well, good night, everyone!"

She tried to catch Greg's eye, but he had already turned around. A little disappointed she turned around as well and went into her room. She quickly changed and brushed her teeth, but then she hesitated. She really wanted to talk to Greg after what she had heard, but what was she supposed to say to him?

After another few more moments of hesitating, she carefully checked if Greg's parents had gone into their room before she quickly made her way over to Greg's room. She softly knocked on the door. "Greg, can I come in?"

"Door's open!"

She opened the door and saw he was already in bed. He got up when he saw her, though, so she could sit down next to him on the bed.

"You okay?" she asked him, smiling a little. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… It's just… I think something I said earlier hurt my mother's feelings and now I don't really know what to do… I should probably apologize, but… I just can't get myself to do it as I don't wanna take back what I said!"

"What did you say?" Morgan asked him, even though she already knew.

"I sorta told her not to tell you any more embarrassing stories about me," Greg admitted immediately. "I know you probably love them, but I don't!"

She grinned for a moment. "They're cute, I'll have to give you that, but… I do understand why you said it. I'd feel just like you if my Dad started telling everyone at CSI stories about me when I was little! But, you know, it's just what parents do. They keep thinking about you as their little boy or girl forever and telling other people those stories kinda keeps that thought alive for them."

Greg gave her a questioning look. "Do you have a couple of kids somewhere no one knows about? You sound suspiciously like a parent!"

Morgan started grinning.

"No, I don't," she reassured him. "I just had a couple of good conversations with my own mother when she did the same thing to me…"

She gently squeezed his hand. "Just try and talk to your mother tomorrow. You'll feel a lot better, you'll see!"

Greg made disagreeing noise. "With my cousins flying in tomorrow? I doubt that!"

Smiling, she got up. "I'm sure they're not as bad as you're making them sound! And otherwise… I'll be there for you…"

She gave him a bit of a flirty look, which immediately made him blush, before she made her way over to the door. There, she turned around and looked at him. "If you feel like talking any more, you know where to find me!"

After one last smile she left the room and returned to her own. Expecting Greg wouldn't come, she crawled into bed, closing her eyes. Just as she started to drift off to sleep she heard a soft knock on the door, followed by an even softer: "Morgan?"

She quickly sat up. With a shy smile Greg looked at her, the question 'Can I come in?' in his eyes. She pointed to the other bed, trying to remain calm. Was this just about talking or would this finally be the moment he'd tell her about his feelings for her to her face?

After he had sat down, he softly asked her: "Do you… do you think I'm acting… childish when it comes to my cousins?"

She looked at him, trying to understand what was going through his mind.

"Tell me more about them," she finally said. He shrugged his shoulders. "What more is there to say? Their father, my uncle, lets them do whatever they want and they get away with everything. And I mean everything! I remember this one time when I was about nine or ten and we were all staying at my grandma's house. I was reading, my cousins were playing some sort of stupid game. Suddenly they came running into my room and took my book. When I chased after them, I accidentally knocked over my grandma's favorite vase. And instead of telling my cousins off for taking my book, I got told off for breaking the vase. It cost me months of allowance to replace it! When I told her my cousins had taken my book, she even grounded me for two weeks as I shouldn't have been running after them. According to her, I knew they loved teasing me and I shouldn't be giving them more reasons to enjoy it."

Morgan gave him a pitiful look. "I'm sorry… I can understand your grandma, but I also think it's not fair."

"Oh, I got plenty of those stories!" Greg said with a sigh. Morgan leaned back against her pillow. "Go ahead, I'm listening!"

When Greg gave her a questioning look, she smiled at him. "Hey, if I have to be on the same page as you, you'll have to fill me in!"

"Okay…" Smiling as well he started telling her more stories about his cousins. Like he had said before, he indeed had plenty of stories and even though they included a lot of funny stories, Morgan felt herself nodding off to sleep a couple of times. By the sound of his voice, Greg was drifting off as well.

"Greg?" She forced her eyes to open and saw he had fallen asleep. With a small smile around her lips she closed her eyes again and immediately fell asleep as well.

When she woke up, daylight was coming in through the windows and she heard voices in the living room. In the other bed Greg suddenly sat up.

"What?" she murmured, not quite awake yet.

"My parents are up!" he whispered. "I've got to get back to my room!"

"Why?" She couldn't even bother to open her eyes. She had never been a morning person, which was one of the reasons why she loved working nightshifts.

"Because I'm in your room!" He sounded genuinely freaked out. She sighed, her eyes still closed. "So what? Nothing happened… And what if something did happen?"

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, but… well, you know, I just don't want my parents to know I spent the night here!"

In spite of still being half asleep she could understand why he didn't want his parents to find out he had spent the night in her room. She also knew they'd find out anyway as she already heard Greg's mother's voice from the living room: "Greg's not in his room!"

She actually sounded worried, Morgan noticed. Greg's father tried to reassure his wife: "He's probably in Morgan's room, don't you remember what he said yesterday? Come on, we have to go now or we'll be at the airport too late!"

"I'm just gonna go check real quick…" Greg's mother decided.

"Anna, no, just…"

The sound of footsteps told them Greg's mother was walking over to their room. Greg quickly lay back down and pretended to be asleep. Morgan didn't have to pretend as she was still pretty much asleep, but she had to try not to grin as the situation looked rather funny to her. Her smile disappeared when she heard the door of her room opening and closing again a few moments later.

"He's here, they're each in different beds," she heard Greg's mother saying.

"Well, what did you expect?" Greg's father nearly called out.

"Nothing since he's your son! You were exactly the same when we started dating! Or have you forgotten we didn't sleep together until our one year anniversary?"

Their voices became softer and softer, telling Morgan they were leaving the house. In the other bed Greg groaned. "Too much information…"

Morgan grinned, her eyes still closed. Yeah, she definitely agreed with that! She opened one eye when she heard Greg moving around and saw he had gotten out of bed. He looked at her with his head tilted sideways. "Aren't you gonna get up? We have the house all to ourselves…"

As tempting as that sounded she just couldn't get herself to open her other eye. It was too early!

"Get used to it, I'm not a morning person," she murmured. She heard him grin. "I can see that! But I know what'll wake you up: a dive in the pool!"

She finally opened both her eyes, her eyebrows raised up high. "What are you saying?"

"Come on, let's go for a morning swim!" He looked like a happy little boy who had just opened his presents on Christmas day. It made her smile until he added: "Unless of course, if you're not coming, you want me to throw you into the pool…"

She frowned. Was he serious? Half a second later she knew he was as he pulled the sheets off of her bed and grabbed her arm. She protested, she didn't want to go for a morning swim! She tried to grab something to hold on to, but he was too strong for her. Almost without any trouble he managed to get her outside to the pool area.

"No, Greg, don't!" she called out as he pulled her closer and closer to the pool. "I can't swim before ten o'clock in the morning!"

This finally made him stop and look at her. She immediately seized the opportunity and tried to push him into the pool. As he really was surprisingly strong, he barely moved. She quickly tried to get away, but he had already grabbed her arms again and pulled her over to the edge of the pool.

"No, Greg, please, don't!" She hated having to beg, but she really didn't want to be pushed into the ice cold water. A little surprised she looked up when he indeed stopped pushing her. It even looked like he was losing his balance… She grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling into the pool and before she knew what had happened, she was in the pool herself…

A smiling Greg looked down on her.

"I'll get you for this, Sanders!" she threatened him. She quickly climbed out of the pool and took after him, managing to push him into a corner. Bending over him, she held her hair a few inches above his neck and then squeezed it. The ice cold water rolled down his back, making him scream. With a triumphant smile she looked at him. He shook his head. This meant pay-back time! She tried to get away, but he had already put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. As she tried to escape, she turned around in his arms and found her face only inches away from his. Just like in the pool yesterday, only now there was no one else around…

She could feel his breath on her skin, his eyes locked with hers. It wasn't hard to read in them what he wanted. She slowly bent towards him, but with her lips only an inch away from his, she suddenly felt ice cold water raining down on her: the sprinklers on the grass had just gone on and ruined their moment.

She looked at Greg and saw he was just as bummed about it as she. She hesitated: would she try to kiss him after all?

"I'll, eh, go and take a shower and make us some breakfast," Greg said, making the decision for her. She managed to smile a little. "Sure."

More than just annoyed she walked into her bathroom. As soon as she had closed the door, she let out a groan of frustration, unaware that Greg did the same thing in his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I'm sorry I kept you all waiting so long for this next chapter... I wanted to add this yesterday, but something came up and I didn't get the chance to update. But here we are! :D  
****Of course a big thank you first of all to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, I really love them! :D Hope you'll leave me another one after this chapter... Enjoy! :)**

_**Chapter 5**_

After Morgan had gotten dressed and hung up her pajamas to dry, she went over to the kitchen. Greg was already busy preparing breakfast for the two of them.

"I didn't know you could cook," she said, sitting down at the table. Earlier, during her shower, she had decided she wasn't going to bring up their ruined moment again, afraid it might make Greg shy or create unnecessary tension between them.

"I can make toast and scrambled eggs, not sure if you can call that cooking!" he commented. Apparently he had decided the same thing as she had since he just smiled at her and seemed to feel at ease.

"If I can eat it, I call it cooking!" she said, taking a bite of the toast and scrambled eggs he had put down on a plate in front of her. She immediately nodded. "Oh, yeah, this is definitely cooking! It's great!"

As she was really hungry, she had already finished before Greg had even sat down. She quietly drank her coffee as she watched him eat. When he caught her looking, she smiled at him. "I was thinking… Maybe we can go for a walk after breakfast?"

He immediately smiled back at her. "Yeah, that'd be great!"

His smile disappeared when he heard a car door closing outside. Morgan understood what it meant: "Change of plans…"

She got up as well and joined Greg at the window. Two cars had parked in front of the house, one of which was the car she had seen yesterday, which had to be the one Greg's parents had rented. A man and a woman got out of the other car, followed by two little kids. The woman was carrying a baby in her arms.

"That's my cousin Jerke and his wife Britta," Greg told her. "The baby is Frida, she's about nine months old. The two other kids are Haldor and Gunne. Haldor's the eldest, he just turned six last month. Gunne's four."

He pointed at the man that had followed Haldor and Gunne out of the car. "That's my uncle Petter, he's the father of Jerke and his brothers Terje and Vilmar. His wife, my aunt Lene, is the woman talking to my mother."

He frowned as his uncle Petter and his father closed the car doors. "That's strange, I don't see aunt Rebekka… I thought she was coming too… Aunt Rebekka is my mother's sister," he explained when he noticed Morgan's questioning look. "She'll probably be too busy to come… She's got this important job, or at least: she thinks it's important. She always misses birthday parties and things like that. She even missed Jerke and Britta's wedding!"

Morgan just nodded as she was still trying to remember all the Norwegian names.

Greg turned away from the window as his parents made their way over to the house.

"Where's aunt Rebekka?" he asked them as soon as they had entered the house.

"Good morning to you too, son!" his father said instead. Greg rolled his eyes, making Morgan grin for a moment.

"Rebekka was busy at work, but she promised she'd call," Greg's mother said. She sounded a little sad as if she already expected her sister to forget it.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Greg said to her. "But, hey, it is fun to see Haldor, Gunne and Frida again, isn't it? Frida looks so big already, the last time I saw her, she was only a few weeks old!"

"You should go say 'hi' to them," Greg's father said. He nodded with his head towards Morgan. "Take Morgan, you can introduce her to your cousins and uncle and aunt!"

Greg heaved a deep sigh. "I guess I should… You wanna come, Morgan?"

"Wow, you really know how to make me look forward to this," she commented on his everything but enthusiastic tone of voice. To her relief, he grinned for a moment, as well as both his parents.

"Come on, let's just go!" he said. "We won't be long, Mum!"

"That's what I was afraid off," she responded. Smiling, Greg gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll be polite, Mum, I promise. I love you!"

"I… I love you too…" Greg's mother sounded surprised, but Morgan wasn't. This clearly was Greg's way of telling her he was sorry for hurting her feelings yesterday.

Happy the issue was resolved, Morgan walked outside with Greg and followed him over to the villa next to theirs. He knocked on the door before he looked at her. "Get ready!"

She started grinning, but as soon as the door opened she realized his warning had been fair. Greg was greeted by one of his cousins, who pulled him into a headlock and started messing up his hair. The two little boys were running around the living room, making a terrible noise as they tried to understand each other over baby Frida's crying.

"There's Mummy's little boy!" one of Greg's cousins called out. Morgan couldn't remember if it was Terje or Vilmar anymore.

"Did little Greggy get permission from his Mummy to come here?" the other cousin laughed, nudging Greg in what he thought was probably a playful way, but which clearly hurt Greg.

"Boys, boys, don't tease our little Greggy like that!" the third cousin spoke up. As he was trying to keep the two little boys from running into each other, Morgan realized he was Jerke.

"I mean, after all you don't want to hurt an unmarried, single boy!" Jerke added with an almost mean grin.

"How's the single life?" one of the two cousins asked Greg. "I probably shouldn't be telling you I'm dating a girl who has been on the cover of Vogue… Oops, too late, I already did!"

Grinning, he looked at his brother. "Tell her about your latest record, Vilmar!"

Vilmar didn't respond as he had suddenly noticed Morgan.

"Who's she, Greggy, and what does she want with you?" he said before giving Morgan a what he thought was flirty smile. "Hi there, gorgeous, how are you today?"

Morgan ignored him and calmly helped Greg escape from Terje's headlock.

"Hey, look who's there!" Uncle Petter appeared in the living room and smiled at Greg. Clearly he hadn't seen or heard the way his sons had been teasing Greg.

"Hi, uncle Petter," Greg said, trying to fix his hair. He gave his uncle a polite hug and smiled at his aunt Lene, who was trying to help Jerke's wife Britta with baby Frida.

"Great to see you, Greg!" uncle Petter said. He then turned to Morgan. "And who's this pretty lady?"

"This is Morgan Brody," Greg introduced her. "We work together back in Vegas. Morgan, this is… my family…"

"It's nice to meet you all," she said with a simple nod.

"How much did you pay her to come with you?" Terje called out, grinning to his brother. Uncle Petter frowned at them. "Boys…"

"Actually, I begged him to take me along," Morgan said, trying to remain polite. "I just can't stand to be away from him too long!"

Happily she noticed Terje and Vilmar didn't know what to say. It had only been a few minutes, but she already understood why Greg didn't like his cousins and she had had enough. Why did they have to pick on Greg like that? Didn't they realize how insecure it made him feel?

"Boys, go say 'hi' to uncle Greg," Jerke's wife Britta spoke up. She was talking to the two little boys, who had started to run around again. The oldest, Haldor, suddenly stopped, causing his younger brother, Gunne, to bump into him. Both of them fell down and both of them immediately started crying. Baby Frida tried to top them by screaming even louder.

Before anyone could say anything, Greg had quickly walked over to the two little boys and helped them back on their feet.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked them. Both boys pointed to their knee.

"Well, you're in luck," he softly said. "You know I'm a scientist, right? And I happen to know how to make the pain in your knee go away… Just close your eyes and put your finger on your nose!"

The two boys immediately did what he said, their crying already fading out.

"Now, think: 'Pain go away'!" Greg continued. Morgan smiled as she saw the two boys frowning while they did their best to think.

"Alright, open your eyes, but keep your finger on your nose," Greg told the boys. "That finger can now take the pain away from your knee. All you have to do, is count to three and then put your finger on your knee. Ready? One… two… three!"

Both of the boys put their finger on their knee. Haldor was the first to smile. "It worked!"

"Of course it works, I'm a scientist!" Greg pretended to be offended, making both boys laugh. Then he put on a serious face: "Now, this was a very special scientific method, guys. Very special, because it only works once! Next time you fall and hurt your knee, it won't work, so what does that mean?"

"No more running around," Haldor knew. Greg smiled at him. "That's right! Now, I want you to meet someone."

He held out his hand to Morgan, which she immediately took.

"Guys, this is Morgan Brody, she's also a scientist," he told the two little boys. "Morgan, this is Haldor and Gunne."

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled at them. Haldor repeated her words with a little handshake, Gunne just smiled shyly at her. His smile reminded her of Greg's, she realized.

"Oh, thank you so much, Greg!" Britta said. "Things have just been crazy with the long flight with Frida!"

"Why don't you have Jerke take them outside then to show them the pool?" Greg suggested. "I bet they'll wanna swim, after all they were both really proud when they got their first swimming diploma!"

"That's a good idea!" Britta agreed. "Jerke, take the boys outside, will you?"

Everything but happy with the suggestion Jerke did as his wife asked him and took the boys to get changed into their swimming shorts.

"We'll leave you to get settled in," Morgan decided, taking the opportunity to get away quickly, something she knew Greg wanted, although her decision was not all about him. She liked the little boys and uncle Petter, but she didn't want to be around Terje and Vilmar any longer than necessary.

"Thank you, Morgan, and it was nice to meet you," Britta said. Morgan gave her a quick smile before taking Greg's hand and leaving the house with him.

Once they were outside, Greg shook his head and brought both of his hands up to his hair. "Unbelievable! They haven't changed at all!"

Because he had pulled his hand back before, Morgan didn't try to take it again, but she did stop him from going back to their own house. "Come on, let's go take that walk!"

"Gladly!" Greg sighed. He shook his head again. "Did you hear Terje? Why did he have to mention he's dating a model? Like looks are all that matter!"

He looked at her. "Or am I wrong here? Do you think looks are all that matter?"

"I think it's… naturally part of a relationship." She tried to choose her words carefully so she could explain what she meant. "When you first meet someone, you see what they look like. Based on whether or not you like what you see, you'll try to get to know that person really quickly or a bit slower."

To her relief Greg nodded as he seemed to understand what she meant.

"What do you think matters in a relationship?" he wanted to know. Morgan knew this was dangerous territory to enter, but after hearing what Greg had said about her, she wasn't afraid to answer his question: "Me, I wanna be able to feel at ease around him. I'm looking for someone who makes me feel safe and loved, someone who can make me laugh… But most of all he needs to respect me."

She looked up at him. "What about you?"

"Oh, that's not important, it's a bit weird," he confessed, a bit shy all of a sudden.

"No, tell me!" she insisted. "I really wanna know, what do you find important in a relationship?"

"I… I'm about first moments," he admitted, still a bit shy. "If I know in that first moment we meet that I can make her happy, I will do anything I can to do so, no matter how long it takes."

No matter how long it takes… She knew he had added that for a reason: it was about her. She stopped him from walking any further and forced him to look at her. Trying to control the butterflies in her stomach she decided to just go for it. Softly she asked him: "What did you think when you first met me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews after the last chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger... ;)  
****I guess I best stop talking here and let you read this new chapter... Enjoy and please let me know what you think! :)**

_**Chapter 6**_

Greg remained silent after her question. She could see he knew she had asked her question for a reason and that it had surprised him. Finally he said: "I prefer not to think about that first time we met anymore. I made a complete fool out of myself!"

Grinning - to prevent any awkward tension - she led him over to some grassland and sat down.

"I'll never forget it," she confessed. "You immediately caught my attention, that's for sure! You made me feel at ease right away and you made me laugh, which you always know how to do. And you also know how to make me feel safe, like I'm not alone. Plus, I know you'll never do something I won't like, you always respect me for who I am and what I want."

Come on, Greg, I can't make it any more obvious, she thought. Please tell me you understand what I just said! Make me feel at ease, make me laugh, make me feel safe and respect me: all the things I just said that matter to me in a relationship… Do you get I wanna be in a relationship with you?

By the look in his eyes, she could see he had indeed recognized what she had just said, but also that he was way too scared to admit his feelings for her out loud now. If she wanted anything to happen, she had to do it herself, she realized, so she insisted: "I still wanna know, though… What did you think when we first met? Did you think you could make me happy?"

"I… I…" His face was bright red, which already told her what the answer was. Just as she decided to save him from answering by just kissing him right there and then, his phone started ringing.

"Don't answer!" she begged him, but he had already looked at the caller ID. "It's my Mum…"

Morgan couldn't help but groan. Why couldn't they just finally have a moment all to themselves, without parents or sprinklers interrupting them?

"Hi, Mum…" Greg listened for a moment. Then he said: "No, you didn't tell us! Come on, why would I lie about that? Alright, you may have a point there, but you know I wouldn't miss it because of them! We'll be right there, I promise, just give us five minutes!"

He quickly hung up and looked at Morgan. "Everyone's waiting for us, apparently my mother told us we were supposed to have lunch altogether in the main building."

"When did she tell us then?" Morgan said, getting up from the grass as well. "I sure can't remember!"

"Me neither, but that doesn't change the fact they're all waiting for us!" Greg had already reached the sidewalk.

"Greg, wait!" She ran up to him and stopped him. "Just tell me, because I need to hear it: when we first met, did you think you could make me happy?"

He looked at her for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, I did think I could make you happy. Look, can we talk about this later, please? My parents are waiting for us!"

"Yeah, sure," she quickly nodded, trying hard to keep a huge smile from appearing on her face. He had said out loud he thought he could make her happy _and_ he wanted to talk about it later. To her, that could only mean one thing: he was finally going to confess his feelings for her!

Still trying to hide the smile on her face she hurried over to the main building of the villa complex with him. Like Greg had said, everyone was indeed waiting for them. Because they were the last ones to arrive, there were only two seats left: in between Terje and Jerke. Of course Greg took the seat next to Terje, so Morgan could have the safer seat next to Jerke.

"Sorry we were late," Greg said to the rest of his family. "Morgan and I were just taking a walk and we forgot about the time."

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going?" his mother asked him. "Your uncle told me you had already left their house, but you weren't back at our house. I was so worried, that's why I called you!"

Terje and Vilmar were already grinning at each other.

"Anna, I'm sorry, it's all my fault," Morgan immediately said. "I suggested we'd go and take a walk. I'm sorry, we should have indeed told you where we were going, especially since you had this lunch planned. I do hope you haven't eaten all our food yet…"

Her little joke broke the tension at the table and everyone started talking again. Greg gave Morgan a thankful look, to which she replied with a warm smile.

After everyone had ordered their food, Greg's aunt Lene started asking Morgan some questions and in return, Morgan tried to get to know Greg's family members. She loved talking to the little boys Haldor and Gunne the most. Even though they were only little, they spoke English very well and they managed to make her laugh a lot with their cute, funny stories.

"I think you boys deserve some desert," their mother Britta said to them. Both of the boys immediately started cheering, making everyone at the table – except Terje and Vilmar – laugh.

"What kind of cake do you have?" Britta asked the waiter. After he had told her which cakes she could choose from, she ordered two pieces of apple crumble cake with whipped cream for her sons.

"Oh, that sounds delicious, I'll have some too!" uncle Petter decided.

"Yeah, me too!" Greg's father nodded. "Anyone else?"

The waiter wrote down everyone's order and then left.

"So, Morgan, you work together with Greg," Uncle Petter then said. "Do you let him do all the dirty work or is he the gentleman and does he offer to do it for you?"

Morgan smiled at him. "Actually, he's indeed quite the gentleman very often and he's a great colleague."

She started telling him some of the great things Greg had done, trying to leave out the gruesome details as much as possible. While she was talking, she noticed Terje and Vilmar started to look more and more annoyed. Suddenly she saw them nudging each other. As uncle Petter was just talking about something similar that had happened to him as to one of the victims in an old case, no one else noticed how Terje moved his chair backwards and stretched his leg… right in front of the waiter, who was carrying a tray with their slices of apple crumble.

"Greg, look out!" she called out, but it was already too late: the waiter had tripped over Terje's foot… The tray flew out of his hands and the slices of cake landed right on top of Greg, covering him in whipped cream and apple crumble…

Everyone in the restaurant immediately fell silent and stared at them. Greg didn't move as the apple crumble started running down his back. Morgan gave Terje her most evil look, which Uncle Petter noticed.

"You did this?" he called out to his son.

"Nice!" Jerke grinned, giving his brother a thumbs up sign.

"Jerke!" Britta called out, an angry look on her face. Jerke's smile disappeared and he turned to the waiter. "Do you, eh, have a napkin or so?"

"I am so sorry!" the waiter said, his face bright red. To make things even worse, the manager of the restaurant appeared. He gave Greg a worried look. "Are you alright, Sir?"

He turned to Greg's parents. "I am so sorry this happened…"

He started rambling about making it up to them by offering them the entire lunch for free, while Haldor and Gunne started crying and uncle Petter shouted at his sons: "That's it, you are not coming to Walt Disney World tomorrow!"

Morgan, who helped Greg get up, noticed a happy grin on both their faces. This was exactly what they wanted! She decided to leave it for now, Greg was more important.

"I'll take him back to the house," she quickly said to his mother, who had already gotten up. She quickly led Greg out of the restaurant. Holding his arm, she carefully removed some apple pieces from his shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner what they were up too."

"Don't!" Greg shook his head, causing some apple crumble parts to fall out of his hair. "I don't want you to feel bad about something those two jerks did!"

"I wasn't planning to," she reassured him. "They really don't deserve it!"

Both lost in thought they walked back to the house, where Greg murmured something about taking a shower. Morgan watched him disappear into his room. It took her a few minutes to realize he had to come out to go to his bathroom, but yet his bedroom door remained closed. She hesitated and waited a few more minutes before she walked up to the door. Without knocking, she carefully opened it. What she saw, broke her heart: Greg was sitting on his bed, crying.

Without caring about the whipped cream and apple crumble she sat down next to him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. To her surprise, he pushed her away and tried to hide his tears. Forcing him to look at her again, she shook her head. "Don't, you have nothing to be ashamed off! Hey, it's gonna be okay!"

She gently started to wipe his tears away, but it wasn't much use as he seemed to completely break down now.

"It's just not fair!" he sobbed. "They humiliated me right in front of everyone in that restaurant! I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life!"

She gave up trying to wipe his tears away and just wrapped her arms around him again, holding him till he calmed down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She ran her fingers down his cheek to wipe away a few tears. "Don't be, it's okay. If it was me, I would be crying too!"

She wiped away a few more tears before she said: "Come on, go get cleaned up, then we'll get out of here for a while. Just you and me, okay?"

He nodded with his eyes still red. "Yeah, I'd like that!"

They both looked up when they heard a knock on the door. Morgan quickly stopped Greg from getting up. "You go and take a shower, I'll go see who it is!"

She got up and walked up to the door, taking a look through the peephole first to see who it was. When she saw it was uncle Petter, she opened the door.

"Hi," he said, obviously feeling uncomfortable. "I, eh, just wanted to make sure Greg was alright."

"He'll be fine," she simply said. "Look, I know it's probably none of my business, but if I were you, I'd be a lot stricter when it comes to Terje and Vilmar. Like tomorrow, for example. Not letting them come to Walt Disney World is exactly what they wanted! They'll get to stay in the house, enjoy the pool, watch some TV… If you really want to punish them, I'd let them come… and have them spend the day with Haldor and Gunne."

Uncle Petter shook his head. "They don't like the boys!"

Morgan crossed her arms and looked at him until he understood why it would be a perfect punishment.

"You're right!" he nodded. "They are coming and they are to do exactly what Haldor and Gunne want all day long! Thank you, Morgan, that was a great idea! And… I do feel really bad for Greg about what my sons did to him. I'm glad he's got you to help him get over this."

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just doing what I can to stand up for him. He's the most amazing guy I've ever met, but he's really insecure. What Terje and Vilmar are doing, isn't exactly helping with that."

"Yeah, I know…" Uncle Petter sighed. Then he smiled at her. "Still, he's got you! I think you care about him a lot, don't you?"

She didn't know why she said it – after all she barely knew uncle Petter – but she said: "I don't think I've ever cared so much about anyone as I care about him. I love him with all my heart."

Uncle Petter smiled again. "I thought so. Well, I best go tell Terje and Vilmar the good news! See you tomorrow, Morgan."

"See you tomorrow," she repeated before closing the door. She walked back towards Greg's bedroom and noticed the bathroom door was open. Because of that, she expected him to be dressed, so she pushed the door open further and said: "Hey, you almost ready…"

Her voice trailed off as he only had a towel around his waist.

"Five minutes," he promised, either not noticing or pretending not to notice how she was feeling all of a sudden.

"O…" The 'kay' part got stuck in her throat and she rushed back to the living room, cursing herself on the inside. She had seen him in his swim shorts already, how was this any different? Suddenly something else hit her. He had been smiling at her, a real, happy smile, yet before he had gone into the bathroom, he had looked like the saddest little boy. What had caused that sudden change in his mood? She knew it could actually only be one thing: he had heard what she had said to uncle Petter…


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews after the last chapter! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter again as well, just let me know! :)**

_**Chapter 7**_

Breathing in and out a couple of times, Morgan tried not to panic. After all, there was no reason to panic, was there? She had heard him say he was crazy about her and now he had heard her say that she loved him with all her heart. That was exactly the same, right?

Groaning, she fell down on the couch. Why had she said those words to uncle Petter? And why hadn't she just stopped after saying that she cared more about him than about anyone else in the world? Caring about someone and loving were two completely different things and both nothing compared to being crazy about someone.

Alright, Morgan, stop it, she finally told herself. If you had freaked him out by saying you love him, he wouldn't have been smiling at you!

Happy with that thought she sat up again, turning her head when she saw something moving from the corner of her eyes. It was Greg of course, only now he was fully dressed and whipped cream and apple crumble-free.

"You ready to go?" he asked her, a big smile on his face. Not sure what else to say or do, she just nodded.

Just as Greg opened the door to go outside, his mother tried to do the same to enter the house, slightly pushing him back.

"Oh, Greggy, I'm so sorry!" she called out. She immediately threw her arms around him. "Are you okay? I feel so bad about what happened to you, uncle Petter was really mad at Terje and Vilmar!"

"Mum, I'm fine!" Greg said, pushing his mother back so he could look at her. "It wasn't fun, but I didn't get hurt, okay? Now, if you don't mind, Morgan and I are going out for a while. I think it's a good idea to get away from everyone right now!"

"Oh… Yes, of course…" Greg's mother nodded. "Sure, go ahead. Will you be back for dinner?"

"I don't think so," Greg honestly said. "We'll try to be back before it's dark outside."

Morgan quickly hid a smile. A grown man promising his mother he'd be back before dark… It was almost adorable!

"Well, you kids have fun!" Greg's father smiled at them. Morgan smiled back at him. "Thank you!"

She followed Greg to the car and got in, fastening her seatbelt before looking at him. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere but here!" he simply replied. Grinning, Morgan leaned back, ready to enjoy a few hours with just him and no family members around.

They ended up driving down the 192 road and visiting a couple of typical tourist shops. They also made a few stops to take photos of funny and noticeable buildings, discussing whether or not these were different from the buildings in Las Vegas.

They finally stopped at a simple restaurant to have some dinner. Just like they had been doing all afternoon, they talked about general things, both trying to stay away from the subjects 'family' and 'relationships'.

After they had finished their dinner, Greg ordered them both a milkshake to go for dessert.

"Let's drink them outside, we can still catch a little bit of sun," Morgan suggested.

"Sure!" Greg handed her her milkshake and then held the door for her. Smiling because he was acting like such a gentleman, Morgan left the restaurant first. She walked towards the parking lot and sat down on a picnic table. Taking a sip of her milkshake she closed her eyes to enjoy the last bit of sun of the day.

"Can I take a wild guess?" Greg said, sitting next to her. "You don't like cold and winter."

"I'm allergic to it," she exaggerated with a smile. "I love the sun, the warm feeling of it on my skin… It always makes me feel really happy!"

Greg nodded for a moment. "Good to know."

She carefully looked at him. Was she supposed to bring up their earlier conversation now? She hadn't forgotten yet what he had said about making her happy!

"You see, I've been thinking about what I said earlier," he said, surprising her by starting about their conversation himself. "About how I thought I could make you happy when we first met. Well, I still think so. And I've decided I'm really going to try now."

Amused, she looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that from now on I'll do anything I can to make you feel happy," he explained. "Whether it's just sitting outside in the sun or something else, I'm really going to try to make you happy. But you can't help me, okay? No suggestions, no hints, nothing! I have to figure out everything myself!"

"Okay," she simply nodded. She knew it was easy to say he already made her happy, but she liked the idea of him trying to fight for her love. It also made her feel like she was in for a great time: if he was already this sweet and adorable without him trying, what would he be like when he really started trying?

Her sudden and short answer clearly surprised Greg, but he quickly recovered and nodded as well. "Good, that's settled then."

He returned his attention to his milkshake, pretending not to notice she was looking at him. When he had finished his milkshake, he simply asked: "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," she nodded. Greg took her empty milkshake cup and threw it in the nearest trash can. Then, surprising her again, he tossed her the car keys. "Here, you can drive back to the house!"

She narrowed her eyes. "My name isn't even on the rental contract… What if we get caught?"

"Leave it to me," he reassured her. Understanding this was part of his 'making her happy' plan she decided not to comment on it any further and just got into their car.

"So, why do you always wanna drive?" he asked her once they were on their way back to the house. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know actually… I guess driving means freedom to me. Before I was sixteen and got my driver's license I always had to ask someone to take me wherever I wanted to go. When I got my license, I could just go where I wanted and when I wanted. Away from two parents who were arguing over the phone about where I had to spend the weekend or about who was going to talk to me about my attitude… I could just get into my car, drive away and forget about everything."

Greg nodded to let her know he understood. "That makes sense…"

He fell silent after that and just looked out the window. Morgan didn't mind as she had to concentrate on finding her way back to the house. Luckily, the signs on the side of the road helped her and she managed to find their house quite easily.

"I had a great time this afternoon," Greg said to her after they had gotten out of the car. "Thank you for that!"

She smiled at him. "No problem, I enjoyed it too."

Still smiling she followed him into the house. Greg's parents were both sitting on the couch, Greg's mother reading a book and his father watching TV. He looked up when he saw them and asked: "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, we just drove around for a while," Greg simply said.

"If you are hungry, there's still some dinner left in the kitchen," his mother told him. Morgan immediately shook her head. "No, thanks, I'm still full!"

"Me, too!" Greg nodded. He sat down next to Morgan on the other end of the couch. "You know, what I've been wondering all afternoon: what did that restaurant manager actually say to you?"

"Oh, the entire lunch was on him," his father told him. "They also offered us a complimentary dinner, so we thought we could do that on the last night."

"Wow," Morgan said. "That's very kind!"

"Yeah," Greg agreed with her. "I'm sure Terje wouldn't have played his stupid trick if he had known about that!"

"I still feel so horrible for you, honey," his mother sighed. "It immediately reminded me of that time you got invited to your friend Kevin's birthday party."

She turned to Morgan: "One of the boys slipped and dropped an entire bowl of yoghurt on my little Greggy. As they weren't at any of their houses, there were no clean clothes and Greggy had to wear those dirty clothes the entire party. The boys at school teased him for such a long time after that!"

"You forgot to mention the picture that they took and the copies of it that went through the entire school," Greg murmured. Morgan gently squeezed his arm. "I think you look cute no matter what you wear!"

Greg turned bright red after her compliment, also because his parents had obviously overhead what she had said. He tried to quickly change the subject by asking his father what he was watching on TV.

"Oh, nothing really, if you like, you can choose something," his father told him, handing him the remote. Greg immediately handed it over to Morgan, making her smile as she knew why he was doing it. She started to flip through the channels and finally found a romantic, girly movie she really loved.

"Do you mind if I watch this?" she asked Greg's parents.

"Oh, no, not at all!" Greg's father immediately said.

"I'm reading anyway," his mother added. Satisfied, Morgan leaned back, looking at Greg from the corner of her eyes. He didn't say anything about her movie choice, he just offered to get them a drink.

After he had put down their glasses he sat down next to her again, a little closer than before, she noticed. She didn't mind, she loved being so close to him! When Greg's parents had gone to bed, she also didn't hesitate to move even closer. She slowly felt the warm, loving feeling and the long day beginning to take its toll. She tried to stay awake for a while, but she couldn't help slowly drifting off to sleep. She didn't notice Greg carefully lifting her up and carrying her to his bedroom, where he gently tucked her in. She didn't even notice how he kissed her on her cheek or how he crawled into bed next to her, wrapping one arm around her: she was fast asleep.

When she woke up, she immediately knew she wasn't in her own bed. The arm around her waist scared her for two seconds before she realized it had to be Greg. She slowly turned around and looked right into his beautiful dark eyes.

"Good morning," he smiled at her.

"Good morning," she repeated. "I fell asleep on the couch last night, didn't I?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry, that happens to me a lot!"

He smiled at her again. "It's okay, you don't have to be sorry. I just didn't feel like leaving you all alone in a dark living room, that's why I brought you here."

"Why didn't you just take me to my own room?" she wanted to know.

"My room was closer to the couch," he simply said. She had to try to hide her smile. Nice excuse, Greg!

"Morgan, Greg, are you up yet? Breakfast is ready!" the sound of Greg's mother's voice came from the kitchen. Morgan looked a little worriedly at Greg. "You do realize what this looks like, right?"

"Yeah, I do," he nodded. "I'll distract them, then you can sneak off to your room!"

"Thanks!"

She waited for him to get out of bed and leave the room. When she heard him talking to his mother in the kitchen, she quickly jumped out of bed and tried to sneak to her room. Unfortunately, she ran into Greg's father just as she was leaving Greg's room. She stopped, trying to think of something to say. In the end she only managed "Hi!" before rushing off to her room. She now understood what Greg had felt like when he had woken up in her room yesterday.

"Okay, just relax, nothing happened," she whispered to herself. All of a sudden she felt sad. Nothing happened… She had slept in Greg's room, in his bed even, and nothing had happened. Would anything ever happen? In spite of what Greg had said yesterday about making her happy she suddenly felt like they'd never get the chance to really get together.

"Hey, did you make it back safely?" Greg appeared in the door opening. She tried to smile at him, that sad feeling not quite gone yet. "No, your father saw me, but it's no big deal."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought he was in his bedroom!" Greg said with an apologetic look on his face. "You know what? I'll make you breakfast to make it up to you. Let me just quickly take a shower!"

He rushed out of the room, making Morgan smile again. Her smile grew even larger when she found a flower in a glass of water next to her breakfast plate. Her sad feeling completely disappeared when Greg held up a second flower and gently placed it in her hair. Of course they'd get the chance to really get together, she just had to be patient!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews again! :D I hope you can remain as patient as Morgan as I've got a few more chapters planned!  
Here's the next one for now, hope you like it! :D**

_**Chapter 8**_

After breakfast everyone got ready to go to Disney World. As they were so many, they had to use three cars to get to park. Greg and Morgan luckily didn't have to share their car with anyone, although Morgan wouldn't have minded sharing with the two little boys. She couldn't help but wonder how their day would be with Terje and Vilmar as their company.

When they had all entered the park, uncle Petter sent Terje and Vilmar away with Haldor and Gunne, reminding the eldest two they had to do anything the little boys wanted. Lene, his wife, decided she'd go with Britta to help with baby Frida and Greg's mother decided to join them. Jerke, uncle Petter and Greg's father then decided to spend the day together, which meant Greg and Morgan were on their own.

"What do you wanna do?" Greg asked Morgan. She shrugged her shoulders. "Go on some rides, I guess."

They started to walk down Main Street.

"So, who's your favorite Disney character?" Morgan wanted to know to start a conversation. Greg didn't have to think long: "Donald Duck. He reminds me of myself sometimes, a little clumsy and even though he means well, it hardly ever turns out right."

"Do you have his temper as well?" Morgan smiled as she had never seen him get angry. She knew he had gotten really angry once when she was in the hijacked helicopter a few years ago, but she had never seen his anger herself.

"Sometimes," he confessed with a shy grin. "What about you? Who's your favorite?"

"Goofy," she immediately said. "He's a little silly and incredibly clumsy, but he just has something that makes you wanna hug him."

Greg pointed forward. "Go ahead, there's your chance!"

He was right: Goofy was standing just a few feet away from them, waving and signing autographs.

"Okay," Morgan finally decided. "I'll go and hug Goofy and you can take as many photos as you like, but when we see Donald, I want a photo of the two of you together, deal?"

"Deal!" he nodded. Morgan smiled before joining the queue to meet Goofy. Like she had promised, she gave him a hug and posed for a photo with him.

"Cute!" Greg commented, handing her back her cellphone. She grinned at him. "Wait till we get your photo with Donald!"

Unfortunately they didn't run into Donald anywhere. They went on a lot of different rides, ate their lunch in the sun in Frontierland and sat down early to watch the parade. Donald was part of the parade, but he didn't have time for a photo, although he did shake Greg's hand when Morgan waved him over.

"I'm sorry," she said when the parade was over. Greg, getting up from the sidewalk, shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay, it's just a Disney character."

He helped Morgan get up, but she almost lost her balance and found herself suddenly only inches away from Greg. Looking up at him she could see how badly he wanted to kiss her. Just as he leaned in, a voice called out: "Uncle Greg!"

Of course, Morgan thought. Why wouldn't we get interrupted? She turned around and smiled at Haldor and Gunne, who were running up to them. Terje and Vilmar followed them, looking incredibly bored.

"Hey!" Greg said, lifting up Haldor. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" both boys called out. Morgan was surprised when Gunne indicated he wanted to be lifted up by her.

"We went on all the rides!" Haldor exaggerated. "And we met Mickey Mouse, look!"

He showed Greg his autograph book.

"Wow, that's great!" Greg smiled.

"We met Pino… Pinoci," Gunne told Morgan, causing Haldor to immediately correct him: "It's Pinocchio!"

Gunne said something in Norwegian, making Greg laugh. Morgan gave him a questioning look as she hadn't understood it.

"Gunne told him not to correct him as it was a very difficult name," Greg translated for her. Morgan grinned as well. She then asked the boys: "Did you happen to see Donald anywhere? Uncle Greg really wants to meet him, but we haven't seen him all day!"

"We'll go look for him!" Haldor decided.

"Well, that's very sweet, Haldor, but you have to go with uncle Terje and uncle Vilmar to go to the restaurant for dinner," Greg said, putting Haldor back down. "We'll see you in a little bit, okay? If you see Donald along the way, send him over to the restaurant!"

"Okay!" Haldor nodded. Morgan put Gunne down and watched the little boys walk away with the still very bored looking Terje and Vilmar. She looked up when Greg gently pushed her in a different direction.

"Unless, of course, you rather walk up with Terje and Vilmar to the restaurant," he said. She rolled her eyes, knowing he knew she didn't want that. With a smile he started walking, his hand loosely on her back, she noticed. She fought the urge to move a little closer to him as she knew that whatever special moment that might lead to, it would most likely get interrupted again.

About ten minutes later they reached the restaurant, where the rest of the group was already sitting at the table.

"We saved you a seat!" Haldor called out. "But we didn't see Donald…"

"That's okay, Haldor, thank you for trying!" Greg smiled at him. He sat down on the chair next to Haldor. The other chair the boys had saved, was the chair next to it. Morgan gladly sat down on it as it meant she had Greg and little Gunne as her company during dinner.

"So, what did you two do all day?" Jerke asked them. He had a teasing smile around his lips, but Morgan simply told him about the rides they had done. Haldor and Gunne were full of stories as well, which they interrupted every time they saw a Disney character walking through the restaurant. Thanks to their stories and the characters, dinner passed quickly and without any incidents.

After dinner, Greg's father got up with his glass in his hand.

"I'd like to take this moment to thank you all for being here today," he started. "Today, exactly fifty years ago, I married my beautiful Anna and we've been happy ever since. We've had a wonderful marriage, a wonderful life and we're very lucky to have been blessed with a wonderful son."

Morgan smiled when she saw a blush appearing on Greg's face.

"We know that what we have is very special," Greg's father continued. "We've seen couples around us fall in love, but ending up divorced or couples that were as madly in love as we are, but forced to be separated because of illness or worse. I know I'm very lucky to still have my Anna by my side every day and that we can do the things we want to do, one of which was spending this day with all of you. All I can say, is that I hope you will all find or hold on to someone you love as much as I love my Anna, so you can be as lucky as we are today."

Greg gently squeezed Morgan's hand under the table, causing her heart to jump up. Was he thinking about her now? Did he already think about the two of them getting married? The thought didn't scare her, it even made her feel happy. Spending the rest of her life together with Greg… She gently squeezed his hand back to let him know she felt the same. He quickly smiled at her, a warm smile full of love, before returning his attention to the end of his father's toast.

Just as they had all taken a sip from their glass after his last words, Haldor suddenly called out: "I see Donald!"

He jumped up from his seat and took off, Gunne immediately following him. They both ran up to Donald Duck, who was standing a few tables away from theirs. Haldor grabbed Donald's arm. "Donald, Donald, you have to meet our uncle Greg! He wants to meet you!"

The two boys led Donald over to their table, where Greg had gotten up, a little shyly. As he was a lot taller than Donald, the Disney duck had to put his head in his neck to look at him. He quickly waved with his hands to indicate that Greg had to sit down.

"I'll take a picture," Morgan decided. She took Greg's cellphone and snapped a few photos before Donald waved with his hands, telling Haldor and Gunne to get in the photo as well. Their mother Britta immediately took a few photos as well.

"You too, Morgan!" Gunne called out.

"Here, give me your cellphone, I'll take it," Britta offered. Morgan quickly handed her her cellphone before posing next to Donald, one arm around the duck with her hand loosely on Greg's shoulder.

"Very cute!" Britta said after she had taken the photo.

"Thank you, Donald!" both Haldor and Gunne called out. Donald waved at them before he went on to the next table. Morgan, a smile still on her face, took her cellphone from Britta and looked at the photo. It was probably one of the most adorable photos she had ever seen and she immediately set it as her background. She looked up when she heard soft laughter, noticing Terje and Vilmar were whispering and smiling at each other. She didn't have to guess what they were whispering about: they probably thought it was childish to have a photo taken with a Disney character and they were mostly likely thinking of a way to tease Greg with it.

"Gunne," she whispered to the little boy. "Do you see Pluto over there? Do you think you and Haldor can get him over here for a photo with uncle Terje and Vilmar?"

As if the little boy knew exactly why she was asking it, he nodded with twinkling eyes. He and Haldor took off, returning a few moments later with Pluto. The boys had clearly instructed him well as the Disney dog made a great fuss over Terje and Vilmar and hardly paid attention to the rest of the group.

After he had left, Morgan couldn't help but smile a little. She caught Terje's eye and saw he knew exactly who had sent Pluto over to them. The look he gave her, scared her a little as it seemed to be filled with hate. It almost seemed like teasing Greg was what he lived for and now he was blaming Morgan for taking that away from him.

She quickly tried to forget about it and followed the rest of the group over to the exit of the restaurant. Together, they returned to the parking lot to their own cars.

"I had a really great day," Morgan said when she was alone with Greg in their car. He smiled at her. "Me too! Just… don't show that picture of me and Donald to everyone at work, okay?"

"Only if you don't show them that picture of me and Goofy!" she immediately said in return.

"Promised!"

When they finally arrived back at the house, Greg's parents were already there. They were acting a little giggly, as if they were two teenagers who were about to do something their parents didn't approve of. Neither Greg nor Morgan had to think twice about what it was.

"Goodnight, you kids!" Greg's mother giggled. She disappeared into the bedroom with Greg's father. Greg made a face. "There's something I didn't need to know! And I'm going to have to sleep next to it, what if I hear something? Gross!"

Morgan grinned before nudging him. "Come on, just sleep in my room!"

"Okay!"

His quick response didn't surprise her at all. She just closed the bedroom door behind him and let him use the bathroom first of all.

By the time she had brushed her teeth and changed as well, Greg was already in the other bed. Morgan crawled into her own bed and grabbed her cellphone to take another look at that photo of her, Greg and the little boys.

"I really had fun today," she said. "And Haldor and Gunne are so adorable! I can't believe how well they can speak English, Jerke and Britta have done a great job in raising them! You know, when I first met them, Gunne reminded me of you. Just the way he smiled at me… It was like you were smiling at me! Did you ever notice that, Greg? Greg?"

She looked up from her phone when she didn't hear anything and realized Greg had already fallen asleep. Smiling, she put her phone on the nightstand and crawled under the cover.

"Good night, Greg," she whispered. "Sweet dreams!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews again! I love how you all can't wait for them to kiss... will it finally happen in this chapter? ;) Read and find out and then please review to let me know what you think! :)**

**_Chapter 9_**

When Morgan woke up the next morning, she knew it was still early, even though her eyes were closed and she could feel the warm sunlight on her face.

"Good morning," she heard Greg whisper from very close by. "Do you hear that? It's the swimming pool calling your name…"

Groaning, she hid her head under her pillow and murmured: "Did you forget I don't know how to swim before ten o'clock?"

"It is ten o'clock."

Opening just one eye, she lifted her head to look at the clock. Like she had expected, it said it was 8.02.

"Liar," she said to Greg, closing her eyes tightly again.

"Oh, come on, Morgan, you weren't like this when you woke up yesterday morning!"

No, but that was because I was waking up next to you, she thought. She didn't say it out loud, though, she just groaned a little.

"Alright, I guess I'll just go alone," Greg sighed. "Just me… All alone… No one there with me… All by myself… No one around…"

She groaned again, louder this time. Not fair!

"Fine," she sighed. She opened her eyes and forced herself to get out of bed. She tried to ignore Greg's huge grin and decided to wait for the right moment to take her revenge. That didn't take long: when they were outside by the swimming pool, Greg put down his towel without looking at her. Morgan immediately used the moment to surprise him and push him into the pool. She quickly jumped in herself as well, grinning when she saw him appearing above water.

"That'll teach you!" she called out. Laughing, he came after her, which she didn't mind. She loved teasing him!

After having spent a while in the pool, Morgan lay down on one of the chairs to enjoy the warm sun. She watched Greg, who was still in the pool, and smiled to herself. She knew how lucky she was to have found someone as sweet, smart, funny and cute as he was, even in spite of the fact they still hadn't admitted their feelings to each other face to face. It was just a matter of time and even more a matter of the right moment, with no family members around.

"What is it?" Greg wanted to know when he noticed she was smiling. He got out of the pool and sat down next to her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Nothing," she smiled at him.

"So you're not mad at me for waking you up so early?" he asked her, sounding a little worried. Still smiling, she moved a little closer to him. "No, not at all!"

"Good." He gently removed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, gently running his hand through her hair with his eyes locked with hers.

"Should I try?" he whispered. Instead of wasting time by answering his question, she bent towards him. Before their lips could touch, a happy "Good morning!" from his mother ruined their moment. She didn't even notice as she was incredibly happy and energetic.

"Oh, how did you sleep?" she said, walking up to them with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Isn't it wonderful how the sun is so warm so early already? It's amazing! Now, for today we planned to go mini-golfing, have you ever been mini-golfing, Morgan? Greggy loved it when he was little, he and his Dad played it a lot! I'm just going to see if he's up already, okay?"

She walked back into the house. Greg sighed deeply and rested his head in his hands. "I do _not_ need to know this!"

Grinning, Morgan helped him get up. "Come on, you poor thing, I'll make you breakfast then to make you feel better, how does that sound?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I guess… Not what I had in mind, to be honest…"

She looked directly at him. "Me neither… But as long as your family is around I'm not sure how that's gonna happen…"

"They're worse than our colleagues," Greg softly said, making her smile. He smiled as well, breaking the tension between them. He nodded with his head towards the house. "You make breakfast, I'll make coffee. And… let's avoid my parents for a while!"

Grinning, she nodded. "That sounds like a good idea!"

After breakfast they both got dressed and spent some time with Haldor and Gunne, who were playing outside. After lunch they got into their rental car and followed the rest of Greg's family to the mini-golf course.

"We'll take Haldor and Gunne," Britta immediately decided after they had received their clubs and balls. "Come on, boys, we'll go here with Dad!"

"Too bad, I would have loved playing against them… It would have given me a chance to win!" Greg whispered to Morgan. She agreed with him: "Me too!"

"What do you say, brother, you and Anna up against me and Lene?" uncle Petter suggested to Greg's father. Greg's mother pointed at Terje and Vilmar. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea…"

Uncle Petter stood a little straighter, looking at his sons. "Oh, yes it is, because they know that if they don't behave they'll be on the first plane back to Norway where I will find someone to watch them! Understood, boys?"

"Yes, Dad," they both murmured. Uncle Petter smiled at Morgan. "Thanks for the advice to be stricter to them, they definitely needed that!"

He had spoken softer, but Morgan could see Terje and Vilmar had both heard it and they weren't happy!

"Come on, let's go," Greg decided with a sigh. Morgan followed him to the first hole. Of course Greg told her she could play first.

"Such a gentleman!" she said, rolling her eyes. He just grinned at her.

Morgan played her first ball and managed to get it pretty close to hole. Before she could walk up to it, Vilmar had picked up the ball.

"Hey, put that back down!" she snapped at him.

"Why, it's our turn now, isn't it?" Vilmar 'innocently' said.

"Don't be an idiot, Vilmar, you know Morgan has to play until she gets the ball into the hole, then it's someone else's turn," Greg sighed. "Put that ball back down!"

Smiling, Vilmar put the ball back down, but of course not where it had been. Greg quickly moved it back to its original position, so Morgan could finish her turn.

"Nice!" he said when she managed to get the ball into the hole. "I don't see me doing that!"

He was right: he managed a hole in one…

"And you wanted to play against Haldor and Gunne?" Morgan commented. Greg shrugged his shoulders. "Beginner's luck, I guess…"

Morgan narrowed her eyes. "Why don't I trust you?"

Grinning, they both sat down as Terje and Vilmar were up next and neither of them was actually trying to play. They fooled around with the clubs and the ball. Vilmar suddenly hit the ball so hard it hit Morgan's fingers with a lot of force.

"Ouch!" She bit her lip not to say anything else as she knew Vilmar had done it on purpose. Greg worriedly looked at her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she murmured, even though her fingers hurt badly. She could see Terje and Vilmar grinning, confirming that they had done it on purpose. Terje put down the ball and hit it, sending the ball straight into the little pond next to the hole.

"Sorry!" he smiled. Greg sighed deeply before getting up to find the ball. Morgan joined him as she didn't want to look at Terje and Vilmar any longer.

"Here, I've got it," Greg said with a sigh at the exact same moment Morgan said: "I got it!"

They both held up a small ball, frowning as they looked at each other.

"Didn't we have a white ball?" Morgan remembered. Greg shook his head. "Who cares? Let's just go on without them!"

He put the ball he found in his pocket and followed Morgan to the second hole. After again only two strokes Morgan managed to get the ball into the hole. She pointed with her club to the side. "Just try to hit it there, you'll get really close!"

"Okay!" Greg started to get ready. Morgan pulled back her club, not noticing Terje was walking behind her. He tripped over her club and nearly fell.

"You bitch!" he shouted at her. Before she could realize what was going on, Terje had pushed her back with all of his force. She lost her balance and fell back, falling straight into the little pond next to the hole. She immediately felt a huge pain in her head where she had hit a rock. Her ankle told her something wasn't right there either and the fingers that had been hit by the ball before hurt even worse.

"Morgan!" Greg called out so loud Morgan was sure everyone at the mini-golf course had heard him. He jumped into the pond and gave her a worried look. "Are you okay?"

As everything around her was turning, she didn't know what to say. She held on to Greg tightly as he helped her out of the pond and onto a bench. Terje and Vilmar slowly walked up to the bench. Uncle Petter, Lene and Greg's parents were running up to them.

"What's going on?" uncle Petter wanted to know.

"Oh, Morgan slipped and fell into the pond," Terje said, shrugging his shoulders. In spite of her dizziness, Morgan could clearly see what happened next: Greg suddenly jumped up, his face red with anger and shouted: "You liar!"

He grabbed Terje and pushed him to the ground, using all the anger he had kept inside for years and years to teach his cousin a lesson.

"Greg…" Morgan had only whispered, but he immediately heard her. She remembered seeing him look up, then everything around her went black.

When she woke up, she wasn't at the mini-golf course anymore. She carefully tried to look up, but her head still hurt.

"Hey…"

She didn't have to look up to know who it was. Greg moved a little closer so she could see him. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, but my head hurts…" She tried to touch her head, but she suddenly noticed her fingers were in plaster cast.

"You're at the hospital," Greg told her. "The doctor thinks you have a slight concussion, but he wants to do a few tests to be sure. You also twisted your ankle badly and you broke one of your fingers."

That explained the plaster cast… She tried to sit up, but couldn't do it without Greg's help. He gently squeezed her good hand. "You're gonna be okay, don't worry!"

"I'm sorry…" she softly said. He gave a questioning look. "For what?"

"For fainting when you were clearly enjoying beating up Terje…"

Greg grinned a little. "Yeah… I know it's wrong, but it felt really good!"

"What happened to them?" Morgan wanted to know.

"Uncle Petter is with them at the airport now," Greg told her. "He's sending both of them home, where they will be placed under the supervision of… my grandma. Can life get any better?"

Morgan grinned as well. "That's good news!"

"It sure is!" Greg agreed with her. "I just hate that they did this to you before that happened…"

She squeezed his hand back. "I'll be okay, you just said so yourself, remember?"

He gave her a warm, loving smile. "Yeah… I'll go get the doctor to let him know you're awake so he can do his tests."

After the doctor had examined Morgan again, he decided it wasn't a slight concussion, but to be sure, she had to be woken up once every hour tonight. She also wasn't allowed to walk on her right foot for twenty-four hours to give her ankle some time to recover. The plaster cast around her fingers had to stay on for three weeks. After that, she could go see her own doctor to have it removed.

"Thank you, doctor," Greg said to him. "Can I take her home now?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her paperwork," the doctor nodded and he left the room. Greg looked at Morgan. "You can sleep in my room tonight, then I can wake you up every hour."

"No, Greg, I don't want you…" she started, but Greg already cut her off: "I didn't ask you or give you a choice. You are sleeping in my room tonight and I'll wake you up every hour."

"Okay," she softly whispered, giving in easily as she loved sleeping in his room. Her head just still hurt too much to think about taking advantage of the situation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, thank you all so much for your great reviews after the last chapter again! I'm not gonna say much more right now as I'm really curious to find out what you think about the ending of this chapter... Enjoy! ;)**

_**Chapter 10**_

After Greg had signed Morgan's paperwork, he helped her to the car and drove back to the house. As soon as he had opened the door, his mother jumped up.

"Oh, I was so worried!" she called out. "Are you okay, Morgan? I can't believe Terje pushed you into that pond… Look at you, are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Mum, can she sit down first?" Greg spoke up as he noticed how Morgan was leaning heavily on him to keep her balance.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Greg's mother quickly moved aside and Greg helped Morgan over to the couch. Greg's father gave her a worried look. "What did the doctor say?"

Greg had to repeat it as Morgan suddenly felt exhausted.

"You should go to bed," Greg's father advised her. "You're in for a rough night, you best try to get all the sleep you can!"

"That's a good idea," Morgan sighed.

"I told her she could sleep in my room, so I can wake her every hour," Greg softly said. His mother nodded. "That's very sweet of you, Greg, and a good idea. Do you need some help with anything, sweetheart?"

"No, I'll be alright," Morgan said to her. Even though Greg's mother meant well, she preferred just having Greg help her as he understood she wasn't in the mood for a lot of talking.

He carefully pulled her off the couch and brought her to his room.

"I'll go get your things," he offered.

"Thank you," she said with a deep sigh. She watched him leave the room and then lay down, falling asleep immediately. When she woke up, she found herself under the covers with Greg next to her.

"Hey," he softly smiled. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah…" she murmured. "Did you change my clothes?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to…" Greg whispered back. She was already half asleep again. "It's okay…"

She fell back asleep, waking up only an hour later when Greg shook her shoulder. He kept doing that every hour until seven o'clock when they were both too tired to wake up. They both remained fast asleep till ten o'clock, when Greg's mother knocked on the door.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Morgan.

"Tired!" Morgan honestly said. "But okay… My ankle and fingers still hurt a little, but I don't have a headache anymore."

"Good. Eh… We were planning to go to the Florida Mall today, but if you don't wanna come, that's fine," Greg's mother contained. Morgan smiled at her. "Thanks. I think I indeed prefer staying here today to try and get a few more hours of sleep."

"I'll stay with you," Greg immediately said. Morgan noticed the disappointed look on Greg's mother's face before she left.

"You should go," she said to Greg when his mother was out of sight. He shook his head. "No, I'll stay with you."

She took his hand and smiled at him. "That's really sweet of you, but for some reason your Mum really wants you to come. I'll be okay, honestly, I'm just gonna sleep for a few more hours. I'll keep my cellphone close, so I can call you if something's wrong, okay?"

Greg still didn't seem convinced she'd be alright on her own.

"Greg, I'm a big girl, I'll be fine!" she grinned at him. "Just go, okay? And bring me back something nice!"

Surprising her, Greg suddenly nodded. "Okay, I'll go!"

He jumped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower. Morgan frowned. Why had he changed his mind so suddenly? Was it because she had told him to bring her a present? A little voice inside her head told her there was more to it than just that.

Half an hour later Greg left the house with his parents. Morgan finished the breakfast he had brought her before she crawled back under the covers and drifted off to sleep again. This time when she woke up, it was nearly three o'clock in the afternoon.

She carefully got out of bed and managed to reach the bathroom to take a shower. When she tried to get dressed, it finally really hit her that Greg had changed her clothes last night. She couldn't help but blush at the thought that he had seen her in just her underwear. Why couldn't she have been awake? She realized she was getting frustrated with the whole situation. She and Greg liked each other, they knew they both felt the same, then why couldn't they just take the next step now? Thinking about all those almost kisses suddenly made her feel angry. Why couldn't they just get the chance to kiss?

Her frustration and anger made her decide to try and cool off. She changed into her bathing suit, hopped to the pool area and carefully went into the pool, trying to keep her plaster cast dry. She sat down on the pool stairs in the cool water, enjoying the sun on her face. As any other girl she loved shopping, but this was so much better!

When the water got too cold for her, she lay down on one of the chairs, just enjoying the sun and the silence. The silence didn't last long as Greg and his family returned from their trip to the Florida Mall. Both Haldor and Gunne ran up to her.

"Morgan, Morgan, we got you a present!" they both called out. Gunne held up a big bag of M&amp;M's.

"Greg helped us picked it out," Haldor told her. Smiling, Morgan took the bag of M&amp;M's. "Thank you both, I love chocolate! You can tell your uncle Greg he remembered that very well."

Greg shrugged his shoulders after Gunne and Haldor had repeated her words. "It's not that hard to remember: every time I bring chocolate to work, you steal it from me every time!"

She blushed a little as he was right. He often brought some chocolate to work to enjoy as desert after his lunch or dinner, but most of the time she was indeed the one to eat it… and he never had any trouble with her doing that.

"Don't worry, we bought uncle Greg M&amp;M's too!" Haldor said to Morgan.

"And for us!" Gunne nodded. Britta, his mother, appeared behind him. She nodded with a frown on her face. "Yeah, they did buy themselves M&amp;M's… They had a bag as full as yours, but there's already none left! I don't think they'll be having dinner with us…"

Morgan grinned before she waved goodbye to the two little boys.

"What about you, are you hungry?" Greg wanted to know.

"I haven't had anything since that breakfast you made me, so, yeah, I'd like some food," she smiled at him. He quickly helped her when he saw she wanted to get up and brought her inside the house so she could change.

"I'll start dinner," he promised. Morgan smiled as she loved him taking care of her. The only thing she didn't like, was that his parents had dinner with them…

After dinner they watched some TV until Morgan started to drift off to sleep. As Greg's parents were still up, she told Greg she'd sleep in her own room.

"And what if you need to get out of bed in the middle of the night?" he reminded her. "No, I don't think that's a good idea, you're better off sleeping in my room."

"No, Greg, that's alright, I… Wow!" Surprised, she looked at Greg, who had lifted her off the ground easily.

"I'm not going to have a discussion with you over this," he softly said to her.

"Okay," she whispered back, enjoying the moment too much. If only Greg's parents hadn't been watching…

Greg brought her to the bathroom and waited outside till she was ready for bed. He carefully helped her into bed, making sure she was properly tucked in before he used the bathroom himself. By the time he got back, she was already half asleep. She felt Greg crawling up next to her, his arm around her waist. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard him whisper in her ear: "I love you…"

She fought the urge to turn around as he obviously seemed to think she was asleep already. She couldn't keep the huge smile off of her face, though. He had said out loud that he loved her! Smiling, she drifted off to sleep, Greg's words still on her mind.

The next day was their last full day in Kissimmee. Morgan tried not to act different around Greg after hearing his words, but she found herself smiling an awful lot during the day. They spent it all together in a park nearby, where Haldor and Gunne enjoyed playing on the swings and baby Frida crawled around. It was a nice, calm and lazy day which ended with dinner in the restaurant of the main building back near their houses.

After dinner, Greg's father got up.

"I'd like to thank you once more for being here with us this week," he started his toast. "I know I've already said that after dinner in Walt Disney World, but I just wanted to say it again. For both me and Anna this has been a wonderful week! Spending it with all of you, our boy Greg of course and meeting Morgan… It really has been amazing, thank you all so much!"

Morgan already reached out to her glass for the toast, but to her surprise, Greg got up.

"I'd like to add something," he said a little shyly. "Mum, Dad, I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I really did enjoy being here with you this week. Seeing how happy you two are together, even after fifty years, is really amazing. I remember growing up with kids around me talking about their parents getting divorced and having to spend one weekend at their Dad's and the other at their Mum's… It made me feel really glad I didn't have to go through that."

He took a moment to take a deep breath before he went on: "At Walt Disney World, after dinner, you talked about love, Dad, remember? You said you were hoping we'd all find or hold on to someone we love as much as you love Mum."

He quickly looked at Morgan before he continued talking: "A few years ago I met a woman at work. She immediately caught my attention and during the weeks and months that followed I found out she was incredibly smart, funny, sweet, caring and most of all brave. I don't think I've ever met anyone braver than her."

Morgan felt like she was on fire as she knew he was talking about her. She tried not to blush, but all the eyes on her didn't make it easier.

"I think I already fell in love with her that first time we met," Greg continued. "And every day I got to spend with her at work, I fell deeper and deeper in love with her. I just didn't know what to do with what I felt. We were working together, so that made things complicated, even though I slowly started to realize she felt the same way about me as I did about her. I was never really sure, though, not until I brought her here with me."

He now looked directly at her. She tried to remain breathing like normal, but her heart was beating out of control as she realized where this was going.

"I've been trying to tell you how I felt the past few days, but you know as well as I do how that went," he said with a little smile. "So, instead of trying to wait for the right moment, I decided to create that moment myself. Right here, right, in front of everyone, so there's no chance of interruption."

He slowly got down on one knee and took a small box from his pocket. Morgan's trained CSI mind immediately made her realize that this was why he had wanted to go to the Florida Mall yesterday all of a sudden. She held her breath as he opened the box, showing her the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen.

"I love you too, Morgan, with all my heart," he softly said, looking up at her with those beautiful dark eyes that had made her fall in love with him in the first place. "And I wanna make you happy every day for the rest of my life. Morgan Brody, will you marry me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all: a major thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, I really love reading your comments and knowing what you think about what I write!  
****Here's the last chapter of this story now, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this last chapter! :)**

_**Chapter 11**_

Tears welled up in Morgan's eyes as she looked down at Greg on one knee with the engagement ring in his hand. In the one second she needed before she gave him her answer, a thousand thoughts went through her mind. About everything they had been through together, about how sweet and caring he was, but also about how they had never even kissed, about how they didn't know what their future was going to bring or what they wanted…

It all didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that she loved him and that she had realized the past week that he could really make her happy, like no one else had ever been able to do before. All she wanted, was to spend the rest of her life together with him.

As a tear ran down her face, she nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. And then, a little louder: "Yes, I wanna marry you!"

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close so they could finally share their first kiss. As soon as their lips touched, she knew she had made the right decision. He really was the one for her!

When they broke apart, Greg gently removed the tears from her face before carefully placing the ring around her left hand ring finger.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too!" she whispered back, pulling him close for another kiss. They didn't get much time to enjoy it as everyone wanted to congratulate them, but they both knew they'd have plenty of time for that later.

"Why don't you two go ahead and go back to the house?" Greg's father suggested after everyone had congratulated them. "I'm sure you'd rather be alone now!"

"Thanks, Dad!" Greg said to his father. Morgan smiled at him. "Thank you!"

Leaning a little on Greg as her ankle still hurt, Morgan left the restaurant with him. As soon as they were outside, she pulled him close for another kiss. Smiling he ran his hand through her hair before gently leading her back to the house. They went straight to his bedroom, where they sat down on his bed.

"Do you mind?" he wanted to know. "That I did this in front of everyone?"

She gave him a quick kiss. "No, it was perfect! Finally no one could interrupt us!"

He smiled at her, running his hand through her hair again. "Good… But you are really sure, aren't you?"

To reassure him, she pulled him close, her face only inches away from his. "Yes, I'm really sure! I wanna spend the rest of my life together with you!"

She started kissing him, slowly leaning back until they were both lying down on the bed. She knew he wanted this as much as she did, but they also both knew they didn't want to rush it.

"Maybe, when we're back in Vegas, you could move your stuff to my place or I could move my stuff to your place," Greg softly whispered. She immediately nodded. "I'd love to move in with you! But… maybe someday we can find a place that's ours. You know, our own home…"

"_I'd_ love that," Greg smiled at her before kissing her again. She eagerly responded after having to wait so long for this to happen. She pushed him down on his back, flipping her hair out of the way. Leaning in closer, she whispered: "You do know I've known since the first day we got here that you were crazy about me?"

"You heard me talk to my parents? Why didn't you say anything?" he called out. She brought her hand down to his shirt and helped him take it off between kisses before she said: "Because you didn't say anything either when you heard me say that I love you to your uncle Petter."

"I said I was really gonna try to make you happy after that!" he defended himself. "You on the other hand never said anything…"

She leaned in for another kiss, but held back just as their lips were about to touch. He groaned in annoyance.

"Want me to make it up to you?" she whispered. Understanding what she meant, he pulled her closer. "Gladly…"

When they woke up in the morning, they both immediately started smiling as soon as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey," Greg softly said. "How did you sleep?"

She gave him a quick kiss and then rested her head on his chest. "Amazing…"

She felt his hand running up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine. Just as she looked up for another kiss, there was a knock on the door. Before Morgan could move back, Greg's mother already opened the door.

"The rest of the family is getting ready to leave, I just thought you might like to say goodbye," she said. Morgan could tell she was pretending she hadn't noticed their clothes all over the room.

"Okay, we'll be right there," Greg nodded, holding the covers tightly around himself and Morgan.

As soon as Greg's mother had left, they both started laughing.

"I guess this had to happen after everything else this week!" Morgan grinned. She got up and started gathering her clothes. "Come on, let's go say goodbye!"

When they were both dressed, they went outside to say goodbye to Greg's family. Morgan suddenly found herself tearing up when Haldor and Gunne gave her a tight hug.

"We'll miss you," Gunne softly said. Morgan gave him another hug. "I'll miss you too, sweetie! But I'm gonna see you when I'll marry your uncle Greg, okay?"

"Okay," Gunne nodded, sniffling a little. Haldor looked at her. "Can we call you aunt Morgan now?"

She smiled at the little boy. "Sure!"

Excited, Haldor gave her a hug. "Yeah! Bye, uncle Greg, bye, aunt Morgan!"

He took his brother's hand and walked over to his mother. Morgan looked at them for a few more moments before turning around to find Greg. He was talking to Jerke.

"I need to apologize," Jerke said to him. "I feel really bad about what my brothers did to you and especially to Morgan of course, but I also wanna apologize for what we did to you when we were kids. I think we were just jealous of you because you were doing so great in school and Nanna Olaf was so proud of you. She still is, by the way, just so you know. She'll be over the moon when she hears you're going to marry Morgan!"

Greg looked a little shy. "Thanks, Jerke, that's really nice of you to say."

Jerke gave him a friendly hug. "Give me a call some time, okay? And please invite me to the wedding, I'd love to be there."

"You can be," Greg reassured him. "But I don't think your brothers will make it to the guest list!"

Morgan shook her head to agree with him. Absolutely not!

After a few more goodbyes the family left for the airport, leaving Greg, Morgan and his parents with nothing else to do but pack. They went to the airport together, but there, they had to say goodbye as well.

"I'll call you soon," Greg promised his mother. "I really had an amazing time, thank you so much for doing this!"

"You're welcome, Greggy!" his mother said, but then she corrected herself: "I mean, Greg."

Greg smiled at her. "It's okay, Mum, you can call me Greggy…"

"Oh, Greggy!" His mother was in tears already and gave him a tight hug. Morgan smiled at it, just as Greg's father did.

"You kids have a safe trip back home," he said to them. "And if there's anything we can do to help with the wedding, just let us know!"

They said their last goodbyes and then took off in different directions.

"So my parents know we're getting married, my uncle and aunt know, my cousin knows," Greg summed up. "What about your parents? I mean, how do you think your Dad will react?"

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not too worried. And neither should you be! And my Mum will be cool with it too, she kinda already knows how much I love you," she added, a little embarrassed. Greg pulled her close and whispered: "Why do you think Jerke said Nanna Olaf will be so happy to hear I'm gonna marry you? I've been driving her crazy with stories about you!"

Laughing, Morgan rested her head on his shoulder, feeling like the luckiest woman in the world just because she was with Greg.

After a safe flight they spent the night at Morgan's place before quickly rushing over to Greg's so he could change. They drove to work together in his car, walking into the building hand in hand. To their surprise, no one said anything when they walked into the breakroom, but Morgan thought that was because Russell and her father were having a discussion. Sara, Henry and Hodges were obviously trying very hard not to get involved.

"Hey, look who's back!" Sara greeted them.

"What happened to your hand?" Hodges wanted to know, looking at Morgan's right hand.

"Oh, just a little mini-golf accident," she vaguely told him. From the corner of her eyes she could see Sara looking at her left hand. When she noticed the engagement ring, her eyes opened further in surprise before she smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up.

"What are you doing?" Hodges asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing."

Morgan grinned before giving her father a hug. "Hey, Dad!"

"Hey, M, welcome back!" he said. "Did you have fun?"

Morgan looked at Greg and then nodded. "Yeah, we had fun, right, Greg?"

"Yeah, it was great!" Greg agreed with her. Conrad wanted to know what they had done in Florida, so Morgan told him about Walt Disney World and the playground they had visited yesterday. While she was talking, Greg moved a little closer to her every time until his arm was around her waist and they were standing closely together. It took Conrad a few more moments before he realized it.

"I see," he nodded. "You started dating."

"Actually…" Morgan slowly lifted up her left hand. "We got engaged…"

All of a sudden, everyone in the breakroom seemed to hold their breath. Morgan could see her father swallowing for a moment. "I see…"

She gave him a curious look. "Dad, you are okay with this, right? I love Greg and he loves me and we wanna spend the rest of our lives together…"

"Yes, of course, I understand, it's just a bit… sudden," he explained his reaction. "I didn't even know you were dating…"

"Don't feel bad about it, Conrad, we didn't know either," Hodges tried to reassure him. He added a smile, almost causing Conrad to roll his eyes. He managed to control himself and turned to his daughter again. "Congratulations, honey, I'm really happy for you!"

He gave her a hug first and then Greg. "Congratulations, Greg, welcome to the family!"

"Thank you, Sir," Greg nodded, a little shyly. Conrad smiled at him. "Just call me 'Conrad', okay? Now, I think this calls for a celebration, so I'm taking you all out for breakfast after shift, okay?"

Morgan smiled at him. "Thanks, Dad. You're the best!"

She gave him another hug.

"I brought homemade apple juice, maybe we can start our celebration now?" Henry suggested. He turned a little red after his suggestion, but Sara was quick to back him up: "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan!"

Henry quickly got up to get his apple juice, while Russell got some glasses. After Henry had filled all of them, they all raised their glass.

"To Greg and Morgan, may they live happily ever after!" Russell said. Everyone gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, my granddaughter's in town, I've been reading her fairytale stories," he explained his toast. "Let me try again!"

"Why don't I try it?" Conrad suggested. He held up his glass and smiled at his daughter and Greg. "To Morgan and Greg, my beautiful daughter and my brilliant new son-in-law… who, and I have no doubt about that, are going to be happy together for the rest of their lives. To Morgan and Greg!"

"To Morgan and Greg!" the rest repeated. Smiling, Morgan looked up at Greg, who responded to her smile with a warm look full of love. Neither of them had any doubts either: they both knew they'd spend the rest of their lives loving each other.


End file.
